The Renegade Jedi Conflict
by LadyStar10
Summary: Transported by mistake, Anakin & his friends run into the Renegades & their battle against COBRA as they try to find their way home,but for the Renegades they too also get in their new friends own conflict with the Sith. Rated T for violence. Nio longer on hiatus!
1. Prologue:Beginning Of Changes

**Note: I don't own Star Wars and G.I. Joe, they belong to their rightful owners, this story may be rated T for violence, and Tunnel Rat & Ripcord acting stupid. This is a G.I. Joe Renegades and Star Wars: The Clone Wars crossover.**

* * *

><p><em>War among the universe, in many civilizations conflicts, corruption, greed, and crimes lead to many battles big and small. Across every star there are many heroes and villains alike behind the front lines.<em>

_But for a group of heroes fighting in the Clone Wars and a team of renegades far, far, away they will meet unexpected allies and enemies, old and new, as things are about to change.…_

**Earth**

**Location: A COBRA Facility in Roswell, New Mexico, USA.**

**Year: 2011**

Among the mysterious desert of New Mexico, a secret COBRA facility stays unknown to the outside world, but in the facility a top secret operation was being conducted by Dr. Mindbender and Destro under the watchful eyes of Baroness. Both of the men were building an ultimate device that may capture the renegade Joes for them. The device didn't have anything to do with a bomb or a net being involved, it was something that mankind had been trying to make possible since the first sci-fi shows and movies came out, it was a teleportation device. Dr. Mindbender came up to a balcony where Baroness was watching everyone's progress. He had a small remote in his hands that look like a small radio of some sorts. Destro finished one last thing on the teleportation device. To Baroness it looks like some sort of satellite dish. She had a feeling things may not go as planned.

"Destro, I hope you and Dr. Bender have done everything correctly. The commander doesn't want this project to be an epic failure like the escape of Project X." The Baroness said in a concerned mood. "Don't worry; we can always test it on our troops before we try it on those renegades." The metal faced man said as he adjusted the dish.

"Once we locate the voices of the Joes with one of our satellites in space, we will be able to teleport them and capture them on the base, and they won't see what's coming." Dr. Mindbender said. The psychotic teenager turned on the remote on queue by Destro. Mindbender turned a dial on the remote; a bunch of voices could be heard. They were voices of the renegades, Baroness became amazed.

"I'm impressed, let's see if it'll do the job correctly." She said. Bender began to press a button on the remote. A beam burst out of the dish and the roof of the facility, into the night sky towards the satellite. But unknown at the time, it's seems that the satellite that located the Joes had suddenly turned into another direction at the last minute. The satellite instead picks up life signatures in a galaxy far, far, away.

**Coruscant**

**Location: The Jedi Temple**

**Year: 21 BBY**

Beyond the temple, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, his Padawan Ahsoka Tano, and his former master Obi-Wan Kenobi began to help many Jedi Knights, and clones, including Commander Cody and Captain Rex of the 501st load many ships inside the Jedi Temple's Docking Complex. Anakin's astro droid R2-D2 and some Jedi Masters like Master Mace Windu, Plo Koon, Kit Fisto, and Grand Master Yoda were also helping.

"Alright men, load these crates into the back of the ship, and be sure you don't bump into anything." Obi-Wan began to command a group of clones and young Jedi Knights to carry various cargo in a Republic star ship. Ahsoka on the other hand helped her master and Artoo prep and check the ships systems. They were now working underneath the ship with Artoo standing by their side.

"Ahsoka, would you pass me the wrench from the toolbox." Anakin asked her padawan politely. Ahsoka slid out from underneath to reach for the wrench but Artoo got it for her. The droid handed the wrench to her. "Thanks, Artoo." she said to the droid. She went back underneath the ship to hand the wrench to her master. Mace was helping a group of new clones scan the area for any potential dangers to the ship. Plo and Kit checked every crate carefully and sealed them as clones and young Jedi Knights brought every crate to the Jedi Masters.

"There's nothing dangerous found yet, I don't see why we have to search the crates in the first place." Kit made a comment. "But still, you never know if there may be a trap set up by the Sith." Plo responded back Yoda started to watch everyone's progress on the docking complex, everything went according to plan. Except, he felt something in the Force that no one seems to notice. Obi-Wan stopped ordering around a group of clones and started to help his former Padawan, who is now repairing the exterior of the ship. Rex and Cody suddenly appear besides Ahsoka who was holding a toolbox by her master and their friend.

"Having fun kid?" Rex asked Ahsoka. She didn't seem to be in a positive mood.

"Not really, I was hoping for some action today, I guess were stuck fixing and prepping a ship for some reason." she said. Artoo hands a spare tool to Ahsoka to put in the toolbox. The droid was beeping a tune.

"It seems the little droid is enjoying it." Cody said. He patted the droid's head as he said it. The droid giggled and beeped in response.

"Of course he is." It's seems Anakin was hearing there conversation. Anakin starts to get a screwdriver out of the toolbox. When he grabbed it, the screwdriver fell out of his hands.

"That's weird, must have grease on my gloves." He bends down to pick the tool up, but instead his hand went through it. Anakin couldn't believe his eyes; neither could his Padawan, Artoo, and the clones that also saw what happened.

"Wow general, you got to show us that trick someday." Rex said thinking it was some sort of magic trick.

"Rex, that wasn't a trick." Anakin corrected. He tried to pick up the screwdriver again but failed.

"Master, what's going on?" Ahsoka asked. Obi-Wan hearing what was happening stepped in carrying a small rag in his hands.

"Here Anakin, wipe your gloves off first, you probably have too much grease on them." Obi-Wan starts to hand him the rag but the rag suddenly fell through Obi-Wan's hands as he did.

"What in the name of the Sith!" Obi-Wan cussed. Everyone else saw the same thing happening again. The toolbox Ahsoka was carrying suddenly fell through her hands and onto the floor. Mace Windu who was watching them came over to them to figure out what's wrong.

"Obi-Wan, Skywalker, Tano, are the three of you alright?" He asked.

"We don't know, but something weird is going on. We can't seem to touch anything?" Obi-Wan explain. Mace calls for one of the other clones who were helping loading the ship. A field medic clone name Patch came over to the Jedi.

"Patch, see if you can find anything that's making them sick or ill." Mace ordered. Patch took out a first aid kit from his small backpack. He took out a small thermometer patch and puts it in Ahsoka's arm. The patch fell through and landed on the ground.

"Well, this isn't good." Patch said. Rex begins to help his brother pick it up but Patch notice something different with Rex; he was transparent as a ghost.

"Rex, look at yourself." the trooper yelled. Rex responded and looked at his own arms. He saw that he can see right through them. He then faced the three Jedi and saw they were also transparent. Artoo begins to panic and run towards the other two Jedi Masters who turn to look at what was happening. They immediately run towards their fellow Jedi friends.

"Master Windu, what's happening, why are they like ghost?" Kit asked.

"Don't know, for some reason they can't touch anything either. Patch can't even poke or touch them with anything." Mace responded. "This is very odd; there's never been an incident like this before." Plo said in his response. Ahsoka immediately saw Artoo and Cody were starting to get transparent.

"You guys better hurry, either it's some wacky virus or the Separatist finally figured out to make people disappear." she said. Yoda seeing and sensing what was wrong joined the other Jedi Masters.

"Master Yoda, can you tell what's wrong?" Anakin asked. Yoda sensed a strong disturbance that was extraterrestrial to anything compared to the galaxy.

"Too mysterious this is, figure out, I can't." he answers. Obi-Wan started to disappear. He was gone in a blink of an eye.

"Master, Obi-Wan is gone." Ahsoka said panicking, she then disappeared herself. Everyone couldn't believe what was happening. Rex and Cody were to disappear next, then Artoo. The other Jedi tried to use the Force to save Anakin but it became too late, he was starting to disappear as well.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." It was the last thing the Jedi Knight said. The Jedi Master's left standing, including the only clone to witness these events didn't know where their friends actually disappeared to.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder what the Jedi will do once they know there in a different galaxy, or their reaction to the Joes, especially Snake Eyes. Please R &amp; R, but no calling me bad names. Next up the Renegades &amp; maybe some ninja action.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1:Finding

**Note: I don't own Star Wars and G.I. Joe, they belong to their rightful owners, this story may be rated T for violence, and Tunnel Rat & Ripcord acting stupid. This is a G.I. Joe Renegades and Star Wars: The Clone Wars crossover. Note: this chapter is going to start with the Renegades intro, but with some other words put into it. Reminder: If I have any errors with spelling or anything else, you know what to do.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Accused of a crime they didn't commit, a ragtag band of fugitives and heroes from another world fights a covert battle to clear their name, save the universe from further corruption by the Sith, and expose the insidious name that is…COBRA. Some call them outlaws. Some call them heroes. But these determined men, women, clones, and Jedi Knights think themselves only as "Ordinary Joes." And this is their story.<em>

**Earth**

**Location: Roswell, NM Highway**

**Year: 2011**

Not far from the COBRA facility, The Coyote, being driven by Roadblock make's it way to its next destination and another attempt to prove the heroes innocence and expose their enemies once and for all. Inside the stolen COBRA truck, plans and strategies are being discussed. But one unexpected surprise may turn the tide of their mission.

"Alright Scarlett, what are we doing for tonight." Duke asked the young redhead lieutenant who was looking at a recent blueprint Breaker had send them. "Looks like were going to investigate a facility in Roswell." She answered. The mutant first class private, Ripcord didn't like the location at first.

"Roswell, you mean that famous town that's suppose to have alien sightings, abductions, and Area 51." He asked.

"Yes, that's the town, why do you believe in aliens?" Tunnel Rat asked his friend. Ripcord became embarrassed to answer. "Seriously Ripcord, if there was life up in the stars, we would know about it." Roadblock said. Scarlett ignored the conversation about aliens and continued to discuss their next mission.

"It seems COBRA is trying to built some sort of satellite to track down their enemies, but we don't know if were on their hit list for this satellite." She took out another blueprint to show the rest of the Joes.

"Whoa, that looks too complicated to use." Tunnel Rat made a comment. "That's because it is. It seems they been working for weeks on this thing." Scarlett continued. Ripcord began to look at the blueprint also.

"Whoa, somebody call the Men in Black, we got another case of UFO hunters." The mutant was given a serious glare by his friends.

"You seriously got to stop watching Sci-Fi movies." Duke said. The private took his jacket and put it over his head in humiliation

"Speaking of the Men in Black, where did are favorite ninja gone to?" Roadblock asked Scarlett.

"He's going to check the facility for any blind spots, he'll be back to brief us in a minute." As soon as she said this, the clad ninja came in through the back doors.

"Snake Eyes, what took you so long?" Ripcord said. He took the jacket off his hand to see the ninja. The masked man ignored Ripcord's question and begin to inform the lead redhead. The conversation became a quick one. Then Scarlett began to inform her friends.

"Looks like we have a chance at breaking in grunt's, Snake Eye's found a weak spot in the front entrance." She said. She showed the entrance on one of the blueprints.

"Were entering there, I don't know about it Scarlett, looks to be too dangerous." Tunnel Rat said.

"Maybe, but we might get a better chance if we defeat the guards in time." Scarlett suggested. From the sounds of it, it seems things were about to go as planned, but unknown to them, something was about to turn the tide of their next battle.

Inside the facility, it seems that both of the villains' attempts of capturing the Joes have failed. For no one hasn't appeared in the base yet, no one the Satellite had transported in space.

"You two are complete failures; this experiment is waste of time." Baroness was yelling at both of the men in anger. "Look Baroness, were sorry, we don't know what happened the satellite might have changed positions at the last minute." Destro tried to calm the woman down. Her anger soon became a more pain in the butt for the two men.

"I should have put a hat on each of your heads that said stupid on it once I heard of your attempts at capturing the Joes." She began to rub both of her temples with her hands in distress. Suddenly alarms started to go off.

"Intruder alert, Intruder alert…" The alarms began repeating. Dr. Mindbender began to put surveillance on his computer screen. "It's seems those Joes had come after all." He began to say to the Baroness. She pushed Mindbender out of her way to get to the computer. She immediately turned on the microphone that was connected to all the speakers in the facility.

"Guards, attack the intruders, don't let them escape." she ordered. After she said this, she and the other villains began to flee. "We need to leave now, Destro take the rest of the plans with you, make sure theirs no evidence left behind." She ordered the metal head man.

"Yes Baroness." he responded. Both Baroness and Dr. Mindbender left with Destro the only one doing the job. He started to dismantle the dish piece by piece and erased many computer files one step at a time.

As he finished everything the Baroness told him to do, he soon left with the Renegades not far behind.

"Hey Scarlett, it looks like they left the place." Tunnel Rat began to yell back to the lieutenant. The other Joes quickly came up from behind the field medic.

"You're right Tunnel Rat, they left nothing behind; the whole place is swept clean." Scarlett turned on the computers to find only a bunch of blue screen.

"There hard drives and memory files are wiped out, we can't find anything." She said. Snake Eyes looked around thoroughly for any other evidence, but it didn't take long for any of the Joes to find crucial evidence. Ripcord accidentally stepped on a newly printed machine report laying on the ground that Destro didn't notice before. Roadblock noticed that the private was standing on the piece of paper.

"Hey Rip, what's that stuck on your shoe." Ripcord looks down and found the report underneath his foot. He lifted up his leg and picked up the paper.

"Hey guys, I think I found something." He began to yell. Everyone gathered to him to see what he found.

"What you find Private?" Scarlett asked. Ripcord handed the paper to her to read. As everybody began to read the paper with Scarlett they couldn't believe their eyes.

'Project success, Capture complete.' Those words were the only thing found on the paper.

"Capture complete; whose capture is it talking about?" Duke asked.

"Don't know, but I have a bad feeling that it may involve us." Scarlett suggested. The sounds of COBRA troopers could be heard coming from behind them.

"There's more guards coming, we need to get out of here now." Tunnel Rat said. Every one of the Joes quickly fled from the approaching threat. But what they didn't know is that they were about to run into an unlikely situation.

In the middle of the Arizona desert, far from the facility, a strange flash appeared in the night sky. In location where the light phenomenon occurred, the disappearing Jedi and their friends finds themselves in a place unfamiliar to them. Rubbing his head from the rough landing, Anakin gets back on his feet to try to find his friends.

"Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Rex, Cody, Artoo, where are you?" he shouted out. He suddenly heard low grumbles coming from behind him. The Jedi knight turns around to find all of his friends behind him; some of them were standing on their feet.

"Were right here Anakin." Obi-Wan answered. The Jedi Master rubbed the back of his neck in agony as Anakin helps him on his feet. Ahsoka already helping Artoo get back on his wheels, begins to wonder where they are. "Where are we, this place doesn't look like Tatooine or Ryloth." she said. The clones begin to look around the area.

"The kid's right sir, the vegetation out here is not known in the galaxy." Rex said. The clone captain pointed to a plant which was obviously a cactus. Obi-Wan quickly turned on his comlink to try to contact anyone he could think of. "Mace come in, Master Plo, can anyone hear me." All that came out of the communications device was static.

"Its useless master, the comlinks don't work out here." Anakin said. Artoo began to whirl himself towards his friend and started to beep as loudly as he could, as if the droid had found something. "What is it Artoo, did you see something." The droid turned its robotic head towards a different direction to the south. The clones immediately saw what he was looking at.

"Wait a minute, is that what I think it is?" Cody said looking through a pair of binoculars. The Jedi noticing what both of their friends were seeing also stared towards what they were looking. They soon found a road not far from their location.

"Looks like we found ourselves a way to get out of this desert." Anakin said. Obi-Wan started to have a strange feeling in the Force.

"Let's hope it leads us to a village, and not anymore trouble." the Jedi Master said. Anakin and everybody else began to head towards the road. After they reached the destination, they began to follow where the road lead them with the Jedi using their lightsabers as light. To Ahsoka's surprise there were yellow lines dividing the road.

"Master, I don't like the looks of this road." She informed her master. "I wouldn't worry about it Ahsoka, we have to focus on trying to find anyone that could help us." Anakin tried to calm his padawan. They continued to walk on the black paved road, unknowing they were about to run into more trouble.

Back in the Coyote, now driven by Tunnel Rat, The renegades try to piece things together to what they found earlier.

"It doesn't make sense, there's no way this report is link to that satellite or these blueprints." Scarlett said. Duke was also looking over everything. "Maybe Mindbender was trying to play a prank on us, or his boss for a joke." He suggested. Roadblock knew that wasn't true.

"Unlikely, COBRA would be kicking him to the curb if Mindbender tried to pull a prank." The larger man said. Knowing Mindbender, he was right. The psycho would be too chicken to pull a prank.

"Even if this report was the real deal, we better figure out who they 'fish out of the pond' before mayhem comes." Roadblock made a comment. "He's right, who knows if COBRA tried to kidnap the president or the queen of England." Ripcord said.

"The queen of England, I thought you were about to say they capture aliens." Tunnel Rat said.

"You still won't let that go, will you?" Ripcord said. Scarlett shook her head in concern.

"Now is not the time to talk about aliens, we need to focus more on COBRA and less on extraterrestrials." She informed the men. Snake Eyes sitting in the back of the truck suddenly gets out of his sitting position and hurried to the front of the Coyote.

"Snake Eyes what is it, did you see something?" Scarlett asked. Tunnel Rat watching the road saw strange lights up ahead with both of the lights being blue and green. "What the heck is that." the field medic said.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this." Duke said. The Jedi still on the road notice a vehicle coming in front of them.

"Sir, we got an unidentified object coming towards us." Rex informed the Jedi knights. Everyone stopped in their tracks to see the object heading strait towards them. "Master, I have a bad feeling about this." Ahsoka said. The Coyote appeared in front of everyone's eyes. Tunnel Rat seeing that there are people on the road immediately stepped on the brakes but it soon became too late, the Coyote accelerated too fast towards the Jedi. They had no choice but to all use the Force against it. When they did, the tremendous force of both the Jedi's power and the vehicle cause the heroes from another world to be thrown back on to the road unconscious and a large dent in the front of the Coyote. The impact from the accident caused some of the Renegades on board to fall to the floor.

"What the heck was that?" Roadblock asked. Everyone immediately turned to face Tunnel Rat. "Don't look at me, I don't know what that was." he responded back. Snake Eyes immediately went outside with his apprentice following. They went to the front of the truck to find the noticeable large dent. The rest of the Joes came outside following the ninja.

"Whoa, how did this happen." Scarlett said. Roadblock started to blame the damage to the Coyote on Tunnel Rat. "Remind me never to let you drive her again." Roadblock started to get angry.

"Hey calm down man, I tried my best not to hit anything." Tunnel Rat defended himself. Scarlett and the others began to search the road for any hint what cause the Coyote to have a major dent. Suddenly loud shrills and beeps were heard in the dark of the night interrupting Tunnel Rat and Roadblock's argument. "Wait, did anyone else hear what I just heard." Duke asked. More loud beeps echoed in the desert, and then a small object started to come closer to the Joes. In response, every one of them readies their weapons. Once came in view, everyone put their weapons away. Turn's out the object was some kind of small robot.

"What the heck, how did this thing get out here?" Duke said. The little robot came closer to the Joes and beeped as if it tried to communicate to them.

"Is it's trying to tell us something." Tunnel Rat said. The droid approached the field medic then turned back towards the direction it came from.

"Wait, don't go." Roadblock called out to the robot. The robot turned his head back to the Joes then turned on one of his lights, showing the way in the dark. Tunnel Rat soon figured out what it was trying to tell them.

"I think it want's us to follow it." Tunnel Rat took off after the little mech. The Joes didn't know to stop her or follow. Snake Eyes quickly began to follow the grunt making sure that he didn't run into a trap.

"Should we go after them, in case they need backup?" Ripcord asked. No one answered his question. Scarlett walked toward where her friend has gone with everybody else following her. Once they reached the two Joes and the robot, they found an unlikely site. They found five people lying on the road in unusual clothing; they were all unconscious. Tunnel Rat approached two of the injured who were in white armor. He took off both of their helmets to see if they had any head injuries, to his surprise their faces look alike

"Whoa, look like we have a pair of twins here." He said. Every one of the Joes came closer to the field medic. Tunnel Rat was right, they do look like twins. "At least their not Tomax and Xamot." Roadblock said. Snake Eyes approached the robot that showed them the way. The robot was standing besides an unconscious man that looks to be in his twenties with an unidentified object in his right hand. Right next to the man was an older man with also an identified object in one of his hands. Scarlett approached the ninja and the robot to also see the two men on the ground. "I wonder where they came from; never seen anyone dressed like that before." She said. The robot standing by the strangers moved to a different stranger unconscious on the ground. Tunnel Rat took out a flashlight from his pocket and turned it on. Once the light emitting from the flashlight emitted down on the ground, the Joes found a girl in her teens, who was also unconscious and injured; she look to be in some sort of costume.

"Looks like the kid was going to some costume party." Roadblock said. Tunnel Rat started to check the teen's vitals. "She still alive like the others but they all seem to be injured badly, we better take them into the Coyote before they die out here." The medic said. "He's right, the desert out here get's too cold at night for anyone to survive." Scarlett said. Every one of the Joes began to help carry each of the strangers back to the truck with the robot following them. "What about this little guy, he has no where else to go." Ripcord said patting the robot's head softly.

"Take the robot with us until his owners are awake." Duke ordered the mutant soldier. As soon as everyone arrived back to the damaged truck, the little robot seems to have a hard time of getting in the Coyote.

"Um, it seems our little friend needs help getting in." Ripcord informed one of the other Joes, Snake Eyes who was already inside the truck, took out a ramp for the little robot to roll on. The small mech quickly rolled inside the Coyote with cheerful shrills of his voice. Since there were no more seats inside, The Joes had to lay down the strangers on the floor. Tunnel Rat took out a first aid kit and began to tend to each one of them.

"Is there any major injuries to any of them?" Scarlett began to ask. The field medic soon answered after checking on of the armored twins.

"Not that I know of yet?" The medic then began to check on the young costumed girl. He started to rub the red makeup off a bleeding wound on the girls face; the makeup wouldn't come off. He then tried to use alcohol against the wound for the makeup to come off but to his surprise it didn't work.

"Um Duke you better come and see this." He called for his friend.

"What is it T-Rat, did you find something." Duke asked. Tunnel Rat quickly began to answer.

"Try to rub the girl's makeup off her face, and tell me what happens." he gave the alcohol damped cloth to the blonde soldier. Duke did what he was told and found the same result. "What kind of makeup is this girl wearing." the soldier said. Hearing what was happening Scarlett and Snake Eyes came towards them.

"What wrong, does she have a broken bone or something." Scarlett asked. The blonde sergeant answered.

"You're not going to believe this Scarlett, we tried to wipe the girl's makeup away, but it won't come off." Snake Eyes began to look closer at the teenage girl. He started to wipe one on his gloved hands on her arm. Makeup didn't come off from her arm either. Scarlett soon began to touch the girl's fake hair, but to her surprise it felt like real skin; the redhead gasped in response.

"Feel her hair; I never felt anything like it." She said. Tunnel Rat quickly touched the hair, he had the same reaction. This wasn't a hat or a wig, it was real, and her skin color was real too. Roadblock and Ripcord took out one of the unidentified objects out of one of the other stranger's hands.

"Hey, this thing looks unusual." Ripcord said. The soldier soon found a button on the device and pressed it down with his thumb. Suddenly, a blue laser appeared out of the device, it was some sword. The small robot backed away as far as he could. The other soldiers quickly turned their heads to see what was happening.

"What the heck is that thing?" Tunnel Rat began to ask. Roadblock quickly found another identified object in one of the girl's hand. He turned it on, but this time the laser coming out of it was green.

"Don't know, they both look like laser swords." the large man said. Snake Eyes quickly took away the glowing swords from the men before anyone else got hurt. Duke knew something wasn't normal about these strangers.

"I have a feeling that these people aren't from around here." he said; no one didn't know what the soldier meant.

"Wait, are you saying that there from another town or something." Tunnel Rat asked.

"That's not what I meant, either these strangers are a COBRA experiment gone wrong or have come from another planet." Duke answered. The Renegades became shocked who the strangers might really be, beings from another world.

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffhanger, wonder If the Sith finds out where the Jedi are, Next up, more Jedi, Sith Lords, COBRA, and Padme. Sorry this chapter is later than usual.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2:Awake

**Note: I don't own Star Wars and G.I. Joe, they belong to their rightful owners, this story may be rated T for violence, and Tunnel Rat & Ripcord acting stupid. This is a G.I. Joe Renegades and Star Wars: The Clone Wars crossover. The chapter is going to take place in three places, sorry if I may confused some of you readers. Reminder: If I have any errors, tell me where they are so i can fix them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Planet: Coruscant<strong>

**Location: The Senate Building- Senator Padme's Office**

Back in the Jedi's home galaxy, Word of the recently missing Jedi soon spread in the Republic like wildfire, but Senator Padme Amidala of the planet Naboo was too busy to know the rest of the news, all she heard echoing from the halls was rumors and theories who the missing Jedi are which were not proven true, that is until C-3PO walk in the office with an unexpected guest following him. Padme stopped what she was doing to face whoever it was who came in her office, to her surprise it was her friend Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore, whom had a look of worry on her face.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Duchess Satine is here to speak to you about something urgent." C-3PO told his mistress. Knowing that it may be about the missing Jedi or something worst, she immediately got out of her office chair to greet the older woman in the room with respect.

"Hello again Padme, sorry I have intruded without notice." Satine said to her friend.

"It's alright Satine; I believe you have something important to tell me." Padme responded back politely. Satine look like she was about to cry, but she began to explain why she came to see the senator.

"It's about the missing Jedi Knights, I know who they are." the older woman began to say. Padme began to hope her secret husband wasn't one of the Jedi who disappeared.

"Both Kenobi and Skywalker are two of the missing Jedi, along with Skywalker's Padawan Ahsoka, two clones and an astromech droid that was with them." Satine announced. C-3PO hearing this began to worry, that astromech droid that Satine mentioned was the protocol droid's friend R2-D2.

"Oh dear, that is terrible news." the gold platted droid said. Padme can feel her protocol's droid distress for she felt the same way for her husband. Satine had the same feeling also for Obi-Wan, since she and the Jedi Master knew each other for a long time. The young senator began if anyone was taking action to find the missing Jedi.

"Have the Jedi Council or the Republic figure out where they are, or who took them." Padme asked.

"No they haven't, but the Jedi are trying to urge the Chancellor to send a search party for them, but I have a feeling the Separatist are behind these disappearances." Satine explained to her.

"I suspect the same thing Duchess, but for now we have to wait until we hear more about the situation, they could have accidentally misplaced themselves on some planet." Padme said calmly trying not to worry the Duchess any more. Satine soon left the room still with doubts; Padme on the other hand had more reasonable doubts to worry about, who may be missing next if another disappearance happens. Unknown to her, the Jedi actually were misplaced, but not by whom she thought.

**Planet: Serenno**

**Location: Count Dooku's Palace**

Unknown to the Republic, none of the Sith were responsible for the missing Jedi, they didn't even know about it, not even Count Dooku himself. The ruthless Sith Lord meditates calmly in the dark side of the Force before he is interrupted by his Sith master, Darth Sidious who speaks to him through a hologram.

"Tyranus, I have urgent news about the Republic and the Jedi, it seems that three Jedi Knights have disappeared along with two of the Republics clones." The other Sith lord said to Count Dooku. Dooku began to listen and respond to his master.

"I imagine that the Republic is blaming us for the missing Jedi." Dooku said

"You thought correctly my apprentice, but I sense in the Force that some other organization was responsible, an organization that may be a great ally to us." The cloaked master informed the count. Dooku was astounded at these revelations.

"And where will these allies be found master?" the old Sith lord asked.

"Out of the galaxy, I want you and General Grievous to find who is responsible for the missing Jedi and make a pleasing offer." Darth Sidious commanded.

"Out of the galaxy, it's impossible to travel that distance." Dooku made a worried comment.

"Not exactly, I have detected a disturbance by the outer rim, find it and it will be the key to arrive to the other galaxy quickly." The other Sith Lord informed his apprentice.

"Then I shall go now master." Dooku bowed in front of the hologram ending the conversation between his master as the transmission ended. Dooku went to his desk and began to contact the General of the droid army, General Grievous. The hologram turned back on, but it was now showing the droid general himself, who didn't seem happy.

"What is it now Count, I have no time to spend talking to you." the grouchy general said.

"I have an urgent mission for you, I want you and the droid army to accompany me on an important trip, it seems that we may have new allies in the Confederacy, and a chance to defeat the Jedi and their clone army." Dooku informed the droid general. Grievous became convinced by the Sith Lord, and decide to do what he informed.

"This better not be a failure Dooku, we can't risk loosing another battle." Grievous warned. The transmission ended abruptly. Dooku had a feeling that the task may be more than making allies, but also making new enemies, especially when the Sith's enemies are soon to be the Renegades themselves.

**Planet: Earth**

**Location: Roswell Desert, far from civilians.**

It was nighttime, and the renegades, including their robot friend had fallen asleep outside a campfire as Snake Eyes guards the Coyote for the night, but the injured Jedi Knights and their two clone friends who were still inside the truck suddenly wakes up to find themselves in an unfamiliar place. Ahsoka begins to rub the back of her head trying to get rid of the pain by her neck.

"Ugh, I feel like some krayt dragon trampled on me." The young Padawan complained. "Does anyone know what just happened to us." the older Jedi began to asked, wondering where he was. The two clones trying to find their helmets shrugged their shoulders. Anakin on the other hand was trying to find his lightsaber and his droid.

"No time to worry about that Master, Artoo and my lightsaber are missing." Anakin informed his former Master. Ahsoka started to check to see if either one of her lightsabers were missing, she couldn't find hers either. "You aren't the only one, both of mine are gone. She informed her master. Rex and Cody checked to see if they had their blasters, but couldn't find their weapons or their helmets.

"Blast, are weapons are gone too." Rex cussed. Obi-Wan checked to see if he could find his lightsaber clipped to his belt, no sign of his weapon either. "This is just great; all our weapons are missing and were in some place where we don't know much about." He complained. Everyone began to search around the place for their weapons. They immediately found a closed cabinet; Anakin opened the doors with the Force quietly. To everyone's surprise their weapons weren't in the cabinet but other weapons were.

"Whoa, check out the artillery in here." Rex said. Anakin carefully inspect each of the weapons without even touching them, he found a charge station in the cabinet connected to the weapons. "I guess this thing here charges the weapons." The Jedi knight pointed to the box shape charger inside the cabinet. Obi-Wan carefully looked at each of the weapons closely. "Whoever left us here is either protective or destructive." He concluded. Ahsoka wandered about without her master knowing, she went to the front to find rolls of blue paper in one of the seats.

"Master, you got to see these." She called. Anakin and the others came to her to see what she found.

"What is it Snips?" Anakin asked. Ahsoka picked up on of them and unrolled it.

"Looks at this, what do you think it is?" She asked. What Ahsoka found seem to be some kind of blueprints marked with notes they couldn't even understand.

"They look like blueprints, but blueprints to what?" Cody asked. "Don't know Cody, but I have a bad feeling we shouldn't be looking at them." Obi-Wan said. Anakin suddenly sensed danger in the Force behind him and his friends, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan sensed it also. They turned around, but found nothing.

"That was weird I thought I sensed something?" Ahsoka said. Anakin walked back to find doors leading outside. "Whatever it was, it's probably outside." The young Jedi pushed the doors wide open, everyone walked outside to find a campfire lit but no one near it.

"I wonder where everyone went." Rex said. Anakin sensed the presence behind him again; he turned to face whoever it was to find that the clones' helmets were on the ground.

"Rex, Cody, I think I found your helmet's" Anakin called the clones quietly. Both the clones immediately picked up their helmets and put them back on their head.

"I wonder how they got there in the first place." Obi-Wan asked. Anakin sensed the same presence again, but this time it was very close for Obi-Wan and Ahsoka to sense it. The Jedi turned around to see Snake Eyes wielding both of his katana swords at them. "I think I just found out." Anakin said. The clones who were also facing the ninja, heard weapons being loaded behind their heads.

"Sirs, I think the masked man isn't the only one up." The Jedi slightly turned their heads to find they were surrounded by the Joes who were pointing their weapons at them.

"Well, this is going to be a long night." Ahsoka said.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger<strong>, **I wonder what's going to happen next (Jedi vs Ninja) Read and Reply, next up in upcoming chapters, The Jedi council, The Falcons, and COBRA!**


	4. Chapter 3:Jedi, Joes, & Falcons

**Note: I don't own Star Wars and G.I. Joe, they belong to their rightful owners, this story may be rated T for violence, and Tunnel Rat & Ripcord acting stupid. This is a G.I. Joe Renegades and Star Wars: The Clone Wars crossover. This starts off where I left off. Sorry if I have errors, I'll fix them if you notice. I changed this chapter, sorry for the story change.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"We don't want to hurt you, but we need answers; who are you and what are you doing looking through our weapons closet." Scarlett asked pointing her plasma pulse crossbow at the outsiders. Obi-Wan started to negotiate a way out of the situation.<p>

"Sorry if we intrude on your personal business miss, me and my friends were just looking for our weapons." he said. Duke took a step forward to the Jedi Master aiming his pistol an inch from his head.

"Which weapons?" He asked. Anakin noticed the ninja behind them had his lightsaber clipped to his belt. The Jedi knight instantly made his move and snatched back his lightsaber before Snake Eyes had a chance to react; Anakin ignited his weapon causing the Joes to back away.

"Would this answer your question." the Jedi said. Ripcord almost lost his footing over a rock as he stood away from the armed man.

"Anakin, will you put your lightsaber away before someone really gets hurt." Obi-Wan said to his former Padawan.

"No way master, these people are way too scared to attack or even….ump." Anakin was unexpectedly kicked in the face by Snake Eyes; he fell on the ground face down dropping his lightsaber. Snake Eyes was about to pick up the lightsaber until Anakin took it out of his reach with the Force and wielded it once again. This time the Joes joined in by firing at the Jedi knight, but Anakin blocked every plasma shot with a rapid move of his weapon, much to their surprise.

"Who is this freak, he's too quick to take down." Tunnel Rat said continuing to aim his gun at the Jedi. Anakin's friends decided to take care of the Joes themselves. Ahsoka Force jumped behind Scarlett and pulled her crossbow out of the lieutenant's hands. Scarlett tried to punch Ahsoka but the Padawan quickly ducked and strikes her instead. Obi-Wan manage to disarm Duke, but the sergeant wasn't going to give up. Duke punched the older man in the stomach causing him to fall on his knees. Rex however knocked out the blonde from behind his neck. Ripcord turned himself into his bio viper form to attack the clone but suddenly became stuck in place thanks to Anakin using the Force against him. It wasn't long until Tunnel Rat manages to shoot at Anakin's left hand, injuring the Jedi and freeing Ripcord. Cody started to wrestle and hold the medic from behind, but Roadblock started to pull the commander away with his bare hands.

"Let go of my friend." the large man said. Obi-Wan getting back on his feet yanked Roadblock from Cody with the Force. Snake Eyes pulled out his Uzi and shot at the Jedi Master's right knee, Obi-Wan fell on the ground again. Anakin grimacing from the pain in his only hand wielded his lightsaber once again at the ninja. Snake Eyes also wielded his katanas again, but the ninja's swords were no match for the blue lightsaber. Anakin cut the blades in half leaving the ninja to resolve back to his Uzi, which was quickly compressed to scrap by the use of the Force. The Jedi quickly kicked the ninja in the stomach hard; Snake Eyes dropped on his hands and knees with his visor falling of his face. Anakin wielded his lightsaber near the ninja's neck, ready to decapitate him.

"Everyone drop the weapons now, or your friend here is going to lose his head." He warned the Joes. Calmly the soldiers put their weapons down in front of their feet slowly. Obi-Wan limped over to his former Padawan with his others following. The clones took the Joes weapons off the ground and piled them in front of Anakin.

"I want answers now, where are we, what have you done to the rest of our weapons, and where is my droid R2-D2." Anakin demanded. Suddenly the sounds of soft beeps were heard in the background. From the front of the Coyote, Artoo appeared hauling the other lightsabers and the clones blasters in some sort of sack tied to him. Ahsoka approached her little friend quickly and gave him a hug.

"Artowy, where have you been, you got us worried sick about you." She said to the tranquil droid. She took out her lightsabers from the bag and connected them back to her belt; Ahsoka then untied the bag and handed it to Obi-Wan.

"Your lightsaber is in there Master Obi-Wan, so is the clones' blasters." She notified the rest of her friends. Obi-Wan quickly took out his weapon and handed the blasters back to the clones.

"Sorry we took your weapons away, we assumed you might be enemies of ours." Duke said. Anakin stopped wielding his lightsaber at Snake Eyes and expressed regret.

"It's alright, I thought you might be ours too." he said. Scarlett opened the back doors to the truck for everyone to get inside.

"Since were all apologizing, how about we go inside to clarify and talk things over; I'm guessing we both have a lot of explaining to do.." she suggested. She stepped in the Coyote with Ripcord, Roadblock, and Duke who was carrying rolled up sleeping bags and their weapons. Obi-Wan started to go inside but had a tough time getting in because of his knee. Tunnel Rat pulled out a ramp and started to help walk the Jedi inside the truck with Cody helping.

"Do you mind if I examine your knee, Snake Eyes might of severely bash it." the field medic asked.

"Not at all, it feels worst than a bruise." Obi-Wan started to say. Ahsoka started to help her master and Artoo getting Snake Eyes on his feet. She bowed down to pick up the visor on the ground, but when she handed the visor to Snake Eyes, she caught sight of his mutilated face.

"What is it Ahsoka, did you see something." Anakin asked his Padawan; she didn't reply. Snake Eyes quickly took his visor out of the alien's hand and proceeds inside the truck. Anakin and Ahsoka stood watching him, with Artoo making low shrills.

"I wonder why his face is like that." Ahsoka said.

"Wait, is something wrong with him." Anakin asked. Artoo backed two inches away from his master after he heard him say this.

"No, but it looks like he doesn't want to talk about it." Ahsoka said. Anakin became curious about the ninja as he picked up the damaged swords on the ground.

"We better join the others, who knows what's going on inside." he said. He, Ahsoka, and Artoo scrambled into the truck joining the Joes and their acquaintances.

**Location: The Falcons Base Springfield, MO**

In the secret military base somewhere hidden near Springfield, MO., members of the Falcons, a team of military officers formed to bring the renegades in custody huddled in front of a big screen as Flint informs them of the last sightings of the fugitive Joes.

"Alright men, pay attention to what I'm going to tell you about the fugitives. They were last spotted somewhere in Arizona, and there have been recent reports of explosions and strange events happening near Roswell." One of the men began to raise his hand; Lady Jaye gave him permission to speak.

"What is it Kowaski, do you have a question." She said.

"Yes, does Roswell have a history of alien sightings?" Flint shook his head at the young soldier.

"I'm only going to say this once to every one of you in the room, there is no such thing as aliens, can we please get back to focusing on the fugitives." Every soldier immediately kept their mouths shut. Flint showed an area map marked with red dots locating where the Joes have been or last seen.

"We had recent reports of a strange event occurring at midnight; I suspect that an explosion or some strange phenomenon occurred involving the renegades, deputies and other authorities investigated the area but found nothing. In the morning, some of you will be based at Roswell until further notice of the fugitives is heard again." Flint continued. The men soon left the room going to their quarters for the night. Lady Jaye and Flint were the only ones in the room at the time.

"I don't like the sound of these reports Flint, are you sure that there is no such thing as aliens." Lady Jaye teased her friend. She looked at a small pile of files containing more information than she could read in a year. Flint looks at the map again and thought to himself.

"If it was aliens Lady Jaye, we would have been trying to bring back H.G. Wells from the grave instead of finding the fugitives." Flint gave a concern stare at the female. Lady Jaye put down the files in her hand and began to yawn.

"It's getting late; you should hit the hay before General Abernathy hits you with his cane for staying up all night." She left the room with the first class lieutenant alone by himself.

"If aliens are real, then help us all." Was all he said before he finally left the room. Unknown to him, a masked intruder was in the room hiding among the shadows. The figure went towards the map which was tacked on an office board. Carefully, the intruder freed the map from the board and quickly stole it in with nobody hearing or noticing a thing. The trespasser climbed back into the vents she came from and crawls her way out of the base. When she was finally outside, she proceeded to her motorcycle which was hidden behind some bushes. She hopped on the bike and left the area as swiftly as possible. The intruder removed her mask, turns out it was actually Snake Eye's former apprentice, Jinx.

"Wherever you are sensei, I'm going to find you no matter what's at stake." She told herself.

**Planet: Coruscant**

**Location: The Jedi Temple- Communications Center**

Back in the Temple, an important emergency meeting took place in the communications center. This meeting was only about the missing Jedi but also about a recent rumor that the Sith have found a possible ally.

"This has to be a rumor; there is no word from any of the Jedi in field to confirm this." Ki-Adi-Mundi argued while on the holoscreen with the Jedi who were present in the Temple."

Mace Windu quickly agreed. "I believe it is too a rumor, but what does this have to do with Skywalker, Kenobi, and Tano, I don't sense anything connected to their disappearance." Master Yoda who was with his friend and the Jedi around him had a different opinion.

"Sense its truth, connected it may be." The wise master Jedi said. The Jedi in the room look at the green alien in response.

"What do you mean Master Yoda, do you sense something different." Plo Koon, who was another Jedi present asked.

"Yes, allies on both sides, far away, face the same conflict in a different perspective." Most of the Jedi couldn't believe what they heard. Barriss Offee present with her master Luminara Unduli suddenly sensed the same thing Yoda was sensing.

"Master Yoda could be correct, I sensing something related to the rumors." She spoke up. This surprised more of the Jedi in the room including her master.

"Is this true my padawan, you sense the truth." Luminara asked her. Barriss politely nod her head in reply.

Suddenly a youngling came in with a recent report of Sith activity. "Master Windu, we just received urgent news coming from the outer rim." The youngling gave a holo to the dark skinned Jedi. The youngling soon left the room without saying anything. Master Windu started to tap the holo into the main holoscreen. As he turned it on, it showed the Sith Lord Count Dooku talking to General Grievous.

"This mission is impossible to do Count, we can't find any hyperspace disturbance in the outer rim." the droid general told the Count.

"Then have the scouts keep looking, we can't afford to miss the disturbance again if we are going to find these possible allies." Dooku scolded the general. The holo abruptly ended worrying the Jedi.

"What kind of hyperspace disturbance is Count Dooku talking about, we haven't had recent reports of any kind of hyperspace problems." Plo Koon asked Mace. MAce gave a stern look before replying.

"I don't know but I don't like the sounds of this, or the supposed rumors." he replied.

"Sense linked together I do, but mysterious yet." Yoda mentioned. The Jedi in the room all had a bad feeling something big was about to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Will The Jedi get along with the Joes, would it last.<strong> **I wonder what COBRA or Jinx is going to think about the Joes new friends.** **Read and Reply, Next up some COBRA vs Joe action, and Jinx catching up to her sensei. Sorry I didn't update as quick, I got sick.**


	5. GI Joe Files 1

**Note: I don't own Star Wars and G.I. Joe, they belong to their rightful owners, this story may be rated T for violence, and Tunnel Rat & Ripcord acting stupid. This is a G.I. Joe Renegades and Star Wars: The Clone Wars crossover. This isn't a chapter but kind of an information file G.I. Joe version for the Jedi, Rex, and Cody. Don't worry I'll put up a chapter soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Skyguy<strong>

_**Name:**_ Anakin Skywalker

_**SN:**_ 321-23-AS12

_**Rank:**_ Jedi Knight (General)

_**Birthplace:**_ Tatooine

Born on a desert planet as a slave but later freed by deceased Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and trained in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant by Obi-Wan Kenobi; Anakin Skywalker nicknamed 'Skyguy' by his Padawan and the Joes, is a young Jedi with very astonishing abilities. Unlike the Joes, he possesses powers of the Force unlike any other Jedi he knows, and this 'Hero With No Fear' is never afraid to back out of a fight. As the Sith finds new allies in COBRA; Anakin will do anything to stop their corruption, even if it means becoming a renegade himself. Wielding a blue lightsaber this new 'Ordinary Joe' is prepared to face any kind of evil.

**Negotiator**

_**Name:**_ Obi-Wan Kenobi

_**SN:**_ 011-10-901B

_**Rank:**_ Jedi Master (High General)

_**Birthplace:**_ Stewjon

Taken into the Jedi Temple as a baby, Obi-Wan Kenobi has been raise a Jedi most of his life, but experiencing many battles and fights in his lifetime this former master of Anakin Skywalker has no love for war. But being a expert Jedi swordsman in both Soresu and Ataru lightsaber combat with his blue laser-like weapon and the powers of the Force, he's also a superb negotiator, eventually trying to seek solutions for any kind of conflict earning him the nickname 'Negotiator' by his fellow friends, including the Joes. When the Clone Wars spreads near other planets, the 'Ordinary Joe' will do anything to stop his enemies' further corruption, even if it means he has to turn into a fugitive.

**Snips**

_**Name:**_ Ahsoka Tano

_**SN:**_ 189-06-A100

_**Rank:**_ Padawan Learner (Commander)

_**Birthplace:**_ Shili

Raise in the Jedi Temple by the age of three. This Padawan of Anakin Skywalker is a brave warrior but also headstrong and reckless like Snake Eyes' former apprentice Jinx. She displays an extreme determination to win at all cost, because of her sometimes feisty personality her master refers to her as 'Snips' which eventually the Joes call her time to time. Despite these traits, she was willing to help in any situation even if it means sacrificing or volunteering herself into dangerous scenarios she can get into. Wielding her two green lightsabers in her hands in both Jar'Kai or Shien, she is ready for any battle, but when the Sith learns about new allies in COBRA, this Togrutan will never give up until the fight is won like any other 'Ordinary Joe'; even if she becomes a renegade.

**Rex**

_**SN:**_ CC-7567

_**Rank:**_ Captain

_**Birthplace:**_ Kamino

Even though this clone soldier's real name is actually his serial number, he rather be called by his nickname Rex. Serving under Jedi General Skywalker he always follows orders without any questions like the rest of his brothers. Being freethinking, tough, and aggressive he is like any kind of 'Ordinary Joe' He never backs out of a fight and never leaves a comrade behind. But as the war he's been fighting spreads to another world, he will do anything to stop it, fighting in his customized clone armor with his twin blasters, Even if it means he would become a fugitive if he has to.

**Cody**

_**SN:**_ CC-2224

_**R****ank:**_ Commander

_**Birthplace:**_ Kamino

Like his brother Rex, he rather be called Cody instead of his serial number. Serving under High Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi, This clone trooper is a loyal and competent soldier who always follows his orders. Being very skilled in tactics, he's very trusty in any battlefield even being a brilliant strategist. He developed a sense of respect for those who consider him a friend, like most soldiers his loyalty is a common trait of his character. When the Clone Wars loom closer to new civilization, he would fight until his last breath, becoming one of the Renegade Joes fighting COBRA.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think about these files, I know Jedi probably but most likely don't have serial numbers, but who knows, they probably have them to grant access to things or identify themselves. I'm thinking about doing another file page once I post more chapters with more Jedi and characters in them. Sorry if the next chapters may be a long wait. I got school starting next week. But I promise to continue this story until the last chapter. <strong>


	6. Chapter 4:Intro & Knowing

**Note: I don't own Star Wars and G.I. Joe, they belong to their rightful owners, this story may be rated T for violence, and Tunnel Rat & Ripcord acting stupid. This is a G.I. Joe Renegades and Star Wars: The Clone Wars crossover.**

* * *

><p><strong>Planet: Earth<strong>

**Location: Roswell Desert-Inside the Coyote.**

Back inside the renegade's getaway vehicle, Tunnel Rat with the help of Snake Eyes was treating everyone's wounds including the wounds the Jedi knights have received before finding themselves in the Coyote. Obi-Wan was the first patient to be treated, Anakin was however the last.

"I need you to take off your glove so I can take a look at your wound." Reluctantly the Jedi knight followed the medic's advice. With his robotic hand he took off his glove; his only hand was covered in blood and the hole in his palm was so deep it needed to be stitched up. Ahsoka winced at the sight of her master's hand; at least it wasn't the sight of Snake Eyes face that was haunting her mind.

"Whoa, that wound is way worst that Kenobi's knee sir, you sure you're alright." Rex asked his commanding officer.

"I will be Rex; just let them do their best." Anakin responded. Tunnel Rat took out a small bottle of alcohol from a first aid kit he's been carrying to every patient.

"Sorry if this may sting a lot, but it's the only way I could clean the plasma wound." He quickly damped a piece of cotton and quickly rubbed the alcohol against the wound. Anakin almost cried out in pain but he quietly meditated in the Force to calm himself. Once Tunnel Rat began sewing Anakin's open wound with a thick needle and thread; Scarlett immediately began to speak.

"Since Tunnel Rat is almost done; how about we start explaining." She suggested.

"Well what do you want us to explain, we haven't even had a chance to tell our names and we don't even know all of yours." Obi-Wan said.

"He's got a point Scarlett." Duke told the lieutenant. Basically, they were right; they couldn't get any further without knowing each others names.

"How about you tell us your names and we tell ours; then we'll talk." She suggested. Anakin gave a fair nod, so did his former master.

"It's a fair deal miss; I'm Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." Kenobi offered a hand for Scarlett to shake but she didn't take the offer as the Jedi expected; instead the other Joes did shake his hand in respect, but Snake Eyes who was the only Joe who was not paying attention was busy meditating without anyone noticing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Duke said. Ahsoka told hers right after the Jedi Master. "The name's Ahsoka Tano, I'm a Jedi Padawan Learner if you're wondering." She gave a small salute to the soldiers.

R2-D2 bumped into Ahsoka's leg wanting her to introduce him. "This is R2-D2, also known as Artoo; he's my master's droid." She patted the droids head. Roadblock came closer to the droid in front of the Togrutan.

"This little guy was the only thing that was conscious out in the middle of the road that was able to find help from us, but he and T-Rat did leave a major dent in the Coyote." Artoo gave a small screech in reply while the medic protests with the droid.

"I did not, there's no way I could put that big of a dent in the front of the truck." Tunnel Rat said

"Sorry, that was me, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka that did that not Artoo or one of your friends." Anakin spoke up. Scarlett turned to the Jedi Knight with a patched up hand.

"And you mind telling us your name." She asked. Anakin got on his feet and told his name.

"My name is Anakin Skywalker, I'm a Jedi Knight and as my padawan told you I'm her master."

Snake Eyes heard what the Jedi Knight said to the renegades, he got off the floor and back on his feet. He stood besides Scarlett and listened some more. Scarlett wondered if her masked friend was curious as she was. Rex and Cody were the last one's to say their name but their actually name were actually serial numbers.

"I'm CC-2224, but call me Cody, and this is my brother CC-7567, also known as Rex." The clones took off their helmets to show their faces in respect. The fact of their original names shocked the men.

"What are you two anyway, there's no way your serial number is your name and your name is your nickname." Tunnel Rat asked.

"We're clones sir, we're born with numbers, but the Jedi and our other brothers respect us by giving us nicknames we like to go by." Rex informed the medic. Tunnel Rat eyes widened; it was impossible for a human clone to exist, but with experiences with Mindbender some facts may be true.

"Clones, we thought you two were twin." Ripcord said.

"You're close, but we are brothers." Cody answered. Ripcord soon got too excited. "I knew human cloning was possible." he chanted. Roadblock had to calm the mutant down before he got carried away.

"Calm yourself Weems, we don't want Tunnel Rat to sew another open wound." the corporal warned. Ripcord shut up his chants as he was told. The Jedi looked towards all of the Joes in the truck and reminded them it was their turn to tell their identities.

"Since we told ours, it's you and your friends turn." Anakin informed Scarlett. Scarlett hesitated which made Duke intervened and tell his first.

"Conrad Hauser, but call me Duke; we go by nicknames around here." He informed the visitors.

"It's an honor to know you Duke." Rex shook the sergeant's hand. Tunnel Rat told his as well as his other friends did. "The names Nicky Lee, but I'm known as Tunnel Rat."

"Marvin Hinton, I go by Roadblock." The large man said to the Jedi and their other friends.

"Wallace Weems, call me Ripcord instead." The mutant soldier told them his name after Roadblock. It was either Scarlett's or Snake Eyes turn to tell their but neither of them didn't want to.

"How about you tell us next Reddie: we never get a chance to hear yours or your friends." Rex said suggesting Scarlett to finally tell them her identity. She immediately responded after taking a big gulp of air.

"I'm Shana O'Hara, but the grunts rather call me Scarlett." The clones including the Jedi gave her a polite nod before staring at Snake Eyes.

"You're the last one; can you tell us yours." Anakin asked the ninja. The ninja replied to them in sign language which Scarlett translated for them.

"He goes by the name of Snake Eyes; he can't speak due to a permanent tearing of his vocal chords from an accident as a teenager." She explained.

"Then we will respect that fact, but you didn't have to translate everything he signs to us we can understand what he's saying." Obi-Wan informed the lieutenant. She went completely silent so did the other Joes.

"Wait, since when did you learn sign language?" Roadblock asked.

"From the Jedi Temple on Coruscant; the clones however learned it from training on Kamino." Ahsoka answered. Turns out one of Duke's theories were right. Some of the Joes jaws went slack for a while, The Jedi could sense their surprise, even the clones could tell the expression on the soldiers faces.

"What's wrong; was it something we've said?" Cody asked. Duke closed his mouth immediately and spoke once more.

"Sorry if this may offend you but are you aliens?" he asked. The word aliens didn't ring as much as in the Jedi's galactic standard vocabulary; it either means trespasser or a being from another world.

"Aliens, what do you mean by aliens; are we on an uncharted planet?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Uncharted to you maybe, but to us, the planets you described to us don't exist in our solar system not even this galaxy." Tunnel Rat informed the warriors from another world. The Jedi nor the clones couldn't believe what they learned from the medic; they're far from their galaxy, even the clone wars.

"Impossible, hyperspace cannot exist beyond wild space." Rex said.

"I don't know what hyperspace is, but I have a feeling that it may have something to do with how you end up here." Ripcord said the impossible.

"Either that, or the Force lead us here." Anakin said rubbing the side of his temples as his head began to hurt. Snake Eyes noticed the pain that Anakin began to endure; quickly he took out a canteen filled with herbal tea that he usually brews himself. He poured a cup of the tea and handed it to Anakin. Taking the cup Anakin look into the cup to see the colored liquid, it didn't look pleasing to him.

*Drink…Stops headache* Snake Eyes signed to the Jedi. Anakin took a big gulp of the tea, it was somehow sweet at first but had a bitter after taste.

"Yuck, what the heck is in this?" He asked the ninja. Snake Eyes didn't reply instead he disappeared outside.

"The ninja always gives us these special teas that always taste bitter for some reason; sorry if we didn't warn you about that." Roadblock announced. Anakin sitted down next to his former master and waited for the tea to kick in. Ahsoka quickly became tired as a result from the long night.

"You all need some rest; I imagine that you're tired." Scarlett suggested. The visitors took her commands and did as they were ordered. Ahsoka found a place on the floor to sleep on while the other found a place to sleep on in either one of the benches, chairs, or spare sleeping bags lying on the floor. It took a while for Anakin to finally go asleep but nightmares will soon haunt his mind. As the Jedi, clones, including R2-D2 were sound asleep the Joes talked quietly and in secret.

"It seems one of my theories is right, they are aliens." Duke said.

"Don't be so sure Duke, they might as well work for COBRA, and we weren't far from the facility when we ran into them." Scarlett protested.

"Either way, they seem to be friendly, but they do act like soldiers." Roadblock gave his opinion.

"Soldiers; have you seen Anakin attacking Snake Eyes earlier tonight, no one would have that kind of speed, or agility to defeat that ninja, I say this Jedi thing is some foreign word for space ninja." Tunnel Rat also gave his own debating opinion.

"Whatever, at least they're proof that aliens are real." Ripcord went over his head again.

"Again with the sci-fi stuff again, you seriously need to stop watching those movies." Scarlett told the mutant.

"Hey, I can watch anything I want lieutenant, besides some sci-fi reference may be true." Ripcord defended his love of sci-fi. Scarlett rolled back her eyes in frustration.

"In the morning, we're contacting Breaker to see if Roadblock's cousin or Breaker's other contacts has anything about recent COBRA activity, we should all get to bed if we are to be prepared to hit the road for Virginia again." Scarlett told the grunts.

"She's right; we should get some shut eye: night men." Duke said finding a seat to sleep in. The other soldiers found other place to sleep since the Coyote was going to be crowded. Unknown to the trucks occupants, Snake Eyes was actually meditating on the roof, but vivid memories haunted his mind, most of it was his forgotten childhood, he never could remember his family or how he end up in Japan when he first was learning to become a ninja. All he could remember was a little boy with sandy hair and a girl name Terri. Snake Eyes quickly resumed back to his meditation techniques pushing aside those incomplete memories.

**Location: Outer Rim- Abroad a Separatist Frigate**

Meanwhile in the Jedi's galaxy, it seems that Count Dooku and General Grievous were searching the entire outer rim territories without any of the Republic planets, or in fact the Jedi Order finding their presence in space. Commanding the frigate General Grievous gives orders to many battle droid steering the ship with a hologram of Count Dooku watching over the progress.

"Found any disturbance yet General?" Dooku asked.

"Sorry to disappoint you Count, but the droid's can't find any; the scanners can't pick up any hyperspace disturbances." Grievous informed the Sith.

"Do not give up, it seems word has got out that we are looking for this hyperspace disturbance across the galaxy; I advise you be careful not to let any other Jedi know any more information about this mission." Dooku scolded the droid general.

"We've already taken care who was responsible; it seems that a reprogrammed droid had managed to get into our droid army, too bad I had to destroy it before it got a chance to be programmed again." Grievous gave a hard laugh, but then coughed as a result. Suddenly a weird disturbance was detected on the scanners.

"Sir, we have detected a disturbance with the radar system." a droid informed the general. Grievous looked at the radar scanner in front of him, there were signs of a hyperspace disturbance, and it seems to be active.

"My work has finally paid off Dooku, I've found the origin of the disturbance." he told the hologram of Dooku. Dooku made a smile in his pride.

"Have the fleet stay there, I'll send a second frigate to meet you there; but I must informed my master first." the holo ended abruptly and the droid general was left to wait on further orders.

**Planet: Coruscant**

**Location: Senate Building- Chancellor Palpatine's Office**

In the office of the Chancellor of the Republic, a meeting took place with some senators, and also three members of the Jedi Council. The meeting was about the recent rumors and the disappearances.

"I don't see any proof that these rumors or the disappearances may be linked Master Windu; it's unreasonable the Sith has found a hyperspace disturbance in the outer rim." Palpatine explained with Windu and other council members.

"We know that could be true but from the holo we had showed you, it seems to be serious Chancellor, we all sense it's connected to the disappearance of Kenobi, Skywalker, Skywalker's padawan, his droid, and two clones serving with the Jedi." Mace explained. Bail Organa one of the senators in the meeting spoke up as well.

"I have a feeling the Jedi Council is telling us the truth Chancellor, who knows what the Separatist may be planning; we've haven't heard a single attack from them in days." he said. Padme Amidala talked after Organa finished.

"I believe this too is right, but I'm more concern on what truth is and what's not as you may be the same." She said. Master Yoda, joining the other members took the senators opinions.

"Right it may be young senator, but concern on truth we must be." Yoda said to her.

"You are both right, I should take your advice often young senator, I will assign the Republic to investigate this matter, but you may also send other Jedi in the field if necessary." Palpatine told the Jedi Council and the senators in the room; he dismissed everyone leaving many to question Palpatine's decisions. Padme however was more worried about her husband's whereabouts; she wished she just had answers now. The rest of the council was left discussing to each other as they walked out of the Senate building.

"I sense a stronger disturbance in the Force, and it's not as good as the last." Plo said to the fellow members.

"I sense it as well Master Plo, whatever that disturbance the Separatist are looking for is, I have a feeling it may cause more trouble for the Republic and us as well.

"Sense it as well, in every trouble hope for the worst we must not, but half the battle knowing is, figure this out we must." Yoda said to the Jedi Knights. The Jedi were left with a bit of doubt and a bigger mystery to be solved.

* * *

><p><strong>I got Yoda to say <em>'Knowing is Half the Battle'<em> backwards**.** What a genius am I.** **But I do apologized if it take so long to upload, I just started school.** **That's my excuse for this chapter to be crappy.**

**Read & Reply and I have a request for you deviantart people, can someone make art base on this story for me, If I had a deviant art account I would post art but I don't :(**


	7. Chapter 5:Becoming Friendly

**Note: I don't own Star Wars and G.I. Joe, they belong to their rightful owners, this story may be rated T for violence, and Tunnel Rat & Ripcord acting stupid. This is a G.I. Joe Renegades and Star Wars: The Clone Wars crossover.**

* * *

><p><strong>Planet: Earth<strong>

**Location: Roswell Desert Highway - Inside the Coyote.**

Soon it was morning on the planet, and the Joes were up early; the only ones not awake in the truck were the other soldiers themselves. Snake Eyes as usual was not in the Coyote with the others, instead he was driving his chopper motorcycle following the Coyote now being driven by Roadblock.

"Has the space ninjas woken up yet T-Rat?" Roadblock asked his friend who was sitting in the back quietly checking the visitor's wounds.

"Not yet, but they sure sleep like a log." Tunnel Rat finished checking on Ahsoka's wound on her face but for some reason her wound has heal pretty fast. Once he started to check Obi-Wan's knee it wasn't as bloody and bruised as the last time.

"I don't know if Snake Eyes gave them some sort of tea or what, but their wounds seem to heal too fast." Tunnel Rat said to the other Joes. Duke turned his head to face the medic.

"How so, did the ninja give them that tea again?" Duke wondered the same question.

"Nope, unless he snuck some in their blood stream." Tunnel Rat started to take off Anakin's glove on his injured hand but accidentally mistake the other gloved hand. Once the glove revealed what was kept hidden Tunnel Rat backed away. Duke almost fell out of his seat once he saw the sight of the robotic hand.

"Whoa, what happened to his right hand?" Ripcord hearing what was going on got out of his seat and approached the medic to see Anakin's mechanical hand.

"Wow, who knew he's part robot." Ripcord soon felt a hard smack in the back of his neck by Scarlett who was behind him and the rest of the Joes.

"He must have lost his arm in battle; I imagine where he came from has more advanced technology to build a movable arm." Scarlett said.

"So wait, the dude lost his arm, who knew that the guy managed to beat Snake Eyes just with one arm." Roadblock said listening to the conversation as he drove. Tunnel Rat started to put Anakin's glove back on and took the other glove off. To his surprise there was a new patch over the Jedi's hand, but it wasn't any the patches he was using, there was a weird gel underneath the patch oozing out. Tunnel Rat carefully lifted up the patch and found that the sewn wound on the Jedi's hand wasn't as horrible as the last time. The wound had almost healed miraculously in the medic's opinion.

"I wonder who changed the gauze." Tunnel Rat said just before noticing Scarlett looking at the wound on Ahsoka's face and noticing the same gel Tunnel Rat found on Anakin's hand.

"Whoever checked their wound seems to use some sort of gel that repairs dead skin, and heals wounds fast." Scarlett said. Then a white clad clone was standing behind Ripcord and Duke.

"That gel is called Bacta, and it was me who checked the wounds sirs." Everyone turned their heads to see Rex standing there but with his helmet in his right hand. Tunnel Rat got on his feet completely and approached the clone.

"What's bacta is that some sort of salve or ailment that you guys used?" The medic asked Rex.

"Actually it's a chemical substance that has bacterial particles that causes rapid tissue regeneration, basically it heals wounds faster." the clone explained. Rex's logical explanation gave a hint to why the wounds on the Jedi were healing faster than normal wounds. Where the visitors came from not only seem to have advance technology but advance medicine as well. Roadblock suddenly hit a bump in the road causing everyone standing to almost fall on the floor, but for everyone else that was asleep it woke them. Anakin sat up rubbing his head, Obi-Wan got on his feet in a jiffy, Cody sat up with a weird expression on his face, and R2-D2 started to complain after he was fully back online. Ahsoka just got up as normal, stretched her arms, and covered the yawn coming out of her mouth with her right hand.

"Sorry If I woke all of you back there, the roads out here tend to get bumpy." Roadblock apologized. Anakin got on his feet and went to the front of the truck to look out the window. He noticed that the truck was moving at a normal speed and they were traveling. Ahsoka walked towards Artoo still complaining and started to calm him down.

"Morning Artoo had a good night's dream." She asked. The droid started to beep calmly in reply. Obi-Wan noticed that he knee was healing quickly as he began to walk over the Joes standing next to him and Rex.

"Rex, I didn't noticed that you're already up. Mind telling me and the rest of us what we've missed." Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, you did miss a conversation I was having with our friends, but you haven't missed much sir." Rex informed the Jedi Master. Cody noticed that the Coyote was moving once he saw the movie landscape out the window when he stood up, Ahsoka also noticed it as well.

"Where are we going anyway?" Cody asked.

"You didn't tell us we're traveling with you." Ahsoka also asked the Joes. Scarlett was the one to answer.

"Since you're stuck with us, we're going into Roswell, I and my friends have business to take care of," She explained. Anakin look further out the window and saw Snake Eyes following behind the truck on his chopper motorcycle.

"Since when did your masked friend get a speeder on wheels?" The Jedi Knight pointed toward the ninja on the window. Scarlett knew what Anakin was talking about despite that the man didn't come from the same galaxy as her. Duke looked out the window with Anakin and answered his question.

"Snake Eyes has that bike since that one biker gang incident, I would like to explain more to you about it but it's complicated." Ahsoka took a seat next to her master with Artoo parked between the two.

"My master and his toys, I was hoping you would miss your old star fighter back at the temple." Ahsoka teased her teacher. Anakin turned his head to face his padawan.

"I still do Snips, but I'm kind of' interested with the speeders and other mechanics on this planet." Anakin gave a slight punch in Ahsoka's forearm. The padawan joined her master looking out the window with R2-D2 keeping them company.

"By the way, what kind of business do you have to take care of; it sounds as if it's a predictable battle." Obi-Wan asked the Joes in the Coyote. Most of them became silent, but Scarlett started to well keep hidden the true fact by lying to the master.

"We have to go to a mechanics place to get the Coyote fix, and I have a friend there I have to meet." Part of that was the truth, but the Jedi Master sensed something kept hidden among him and his friends. Becoming curious, Roadblock started to ask Anakin about the technology in his galaxy.

"Hey Anakin, is the technology where you came from better than ours, or the same." The larger man wanted an answer. Anakin turned to face the corporal driving.

"Well, I would say it's advanced but some of your technology may be a little more advanced than ours, from the looks of your blasters." Anakin pointed to the Joes weapons plugged into the charging deck on the wall.

"Touché, I overheard you mentioning to your friend you're interested in mechanics, can you managed to help me fix the Coyote later on." Roadblock asked. Tunnel Rat and Ripcord overhearing the conversation interrupted before Anakin had a chance to answer.

"Roadblock, I don't think the space ninja knows how to repair a truck or vehicle like this one, there's probably a big difference between the engines of a car and a speeder or whatever you call them." Tunnel Rat explained.

"Who knows, he might explode us to his galaxy." Ripcord added. Anakin gave the two an odd stare.

"It's okay, I can learn fast from a different engine, and I'll have Artoo helping me." Anakin calmed the two soldiers down.

"Looks like we got ourselves a new mechanic, just as long as we don't have to buy a spare part." Scarlett soon joined the conversation standing behind the Corporal and the Jedi knight. Duke started to sit besides Ahsoka who was still looking out the window.

"I imagine where you came from didn't have pleasant views like this." Duke said to her. Ahsoka turned her head to face the blonde.

"I've been on many missions before on different planets, but I never seen a landscape like this." She explained.

"Guess you never have time to, once we get into Roswell, me and my friends probably can show you and your friends around the city if it's alright with Scarlett, and your master." Duke suggested. Scarlett looked at Duke with some concern on her face. Anakin however had a different reaction.

"Take the offer Snips, you might learn something." Anakin suggested. Scarlett's concern on her face went away.

"Don't worry Scarlett, the locals in town probably will think they're in some sort of costume; Roswell is known for alien sightings anyway." Duke said to the redhead.

"Alright, but please stay out of trouble I don't want to bail all of you out in one day." She warned. The clones noticed that Scarlett was reading something in her lap. Rex moved his head and saw she had blueprints in her hands.

"I have a feeling this is no regular stop Cody, for the looks of everyone else." Rex said. General Kenobi hearing the brother's talk sensed a disturbance in the Force.

"It's the same here Rex, I have a bad feeling we may run into trouble." Kenobi spoke quietly to the clones.

A few hours later the Coyote was parked at a small mechanics shop. The Joes were waiting outside for Roadblock to come out with some supplies for the Coyote's repairs. Snake Eyes was parked besides the Coyote, but was still and silent than the rest of his friends. Anakin waiting with his back against the side of the truck started to speak to the ninja.

"Hey, it's Snake Eyes right." Anakin asked. Snake Eyes turned his head and nodded a yes.

"I like to say I'm sorry I almost killed you last night and destroyed your weapons, I didn't know what I was thinking at the time." Anakin apologized about the incidents from last night. No signed reply came from Snake Eyes. Anakin became silent for a moment until Roadblock came outside with a box full of supplies.

"Sorry it took so long, had a hard time finding the right oil for the engine." Roadblock explained. He sat the box besides Anakin and Artoo. Artoo look down in curiosity and beeped.

"Artoo seems to be interested in something already Roadblock, that's a good sign." Anakin said to the man already sliding underneath the truck to fix something.

"As long as we manage to get that dent in the hood back into shape, I'll say we're good to hi-tail out of here in no time." Anakin slid underneath the Coyote on the other side with a tool already in hand and Artoo parked besides his feet. Roadblock was already fixing a small leak with chicken wire, but was having a hard time holding the line in place. Anakin started to hold the wires in place and repair the line taking over for Roadblock. Amazingly, Anakin repaired the line without complications.

"Told you I can learn fast." Anakin look at the man's face, which had a surprised expression in place of the man's personality.

"You sure can, do you and Artoo mind staying here until we manage to fix everything." Roadblock asked remembering Duke's offer from earlier today.

"No problem, I'll get started getting that dent out of the hood for you." Anakin got out from underneath and with Artoo's help started to fix the hood. Duke walked over to Scarlett to tell her that he was going to show the visitors around.

"Scarlett is it alright if me and the boys show our new friends around the city right now." Scarlett gave a slight nod. "But remember what I said, no trouble of any kind." She warned. Duke gestured Ahsoka and the clones to follow him, with Tunnel Rat and Ripcord joining them, Obi-Wan however wanted to stay behind.

"Obi-Wan aren't you coming with us." Ripcord asked.

"No thanks, I have to keep an eye on my former padawan." He replied. Anakin gave his former master a weird look.

"Like I'm going to cause harm master, since when did I hurt anyone in my life." Anakin argued.

"Do I have to remind you about the little scuffle from last night, you seriously need to control your emotions and your quick tactics?" Obi-Wan gave an honest reply to the young Jedi. Anakin resumed back to what he was doing. Scarlett watched in the distance as the rest of the Joes and the others left the Coyote. She then remembered about her contact she still had to meet up with.

"I better get going, who knows how long my friend is waiting on me." She told the only ones with her at the time. She hopped on Snake Eyes motorcycle and drove on the road further into the city. The two Jedi look back at the redhead disappearing, Snake Eyes was looking back as well.

"Is she always grouchy, bossy, or secretive?" Anakin asked the ninja now standing besides him, but instead got an answer from Roadblock.

"Pretty much, she's the only one that outranks all of us since she's a lieutenant." Roadblock came out from underneath the Coyote and wiped his hands on an oil-damped cloth.

"Wait, I thought either Duke or Snake Eyes was the leader, not her." Obi-Wan stood corrected.

"Nah, she probably outranks you both, if you two aren't Generals or something." Both Anakin and Obi-Wan had a slight grin on their faces.

"Well, if she's lieutenant, then we should follow her." Anakin suggested. He and Obi-Wan started to walk away from the Coyote, But Snake Eyes got in front of the two stopping them from going any further.

*Don't…Scarlett..higher intelligent.* Snake Eyes signed to them.

"Maybe you'll let us through once we tell you our rank." Obi-Wan said. Roadblock got on his feet as he joining the conversation.

"You two have a rank, what is it then?" He asked.

"I'm a general, Obi-Wan however is high general, so technically were the ones higher ranked, not the redhead on a speeder." Anakin said. Roadblock turned to face R2-D2 who was right behind them.

"Artoo is this true?" the larger man asked the droid. R2-D2 replied in a yes in his language. Snake Eyes soon got out of the two Jedi's way but started to follow them. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan sensed his presence behind them.

"I can sense your concern, but you don't have to follow us; you even don't have any weapons with you." Obi-Wan said to the masked man. Snake Eyes took out ninja stars from one of his hidden compartments.

"Alright, you can come." Anakin gave Snake Eyes enough permission. The three walked on the streets leaving Roadblock and Artoo behind to repair the Coyote.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the long wait, and short (way too social) chapter. I promise to add more action in my next chapters. Next, Padme, The Falcons, and Cobra.<strong>


	8. Chapter 6:Beginning of New Enemies

**Note: I don't own Star Wars and G.I. Joe, they belong to their rightful owners, this story may be rated T for violence, and Tunnel Rat & Ripcord acting stupid. This is a G.I. Joe Renegades and Star Wars: The Clone Wars crossover.**

* * *

><p>Further into Roswell, the three Joes showing the clones and Ahsoka around the town stopped at a small beverage shop with Duke buying drinks inside the store while the others waited. Ahsoka sat on a bench nailed into the sidewalk, her other friends just stood where they were instead.<p>

"Wow, I can't believe that the place around here is amazing, it's interesting that the planet mostly consist of humans instead of other beings and species like me." The Padawan discussed what she recently learned to the Joes that were with her.

"Wait until you taste the food, you'll probably love it or hate it, depends who the cook." Ripcord said to her.

"Says you, your made out of gelatin; the non-edible kind." Tunnel Rat teased his friend. Rex then remembered that Ripcord was in his bio-viper form when he and his brother first met him.

"You mind explaining to me how you ended up into a jelly?" the clone captain asked the mutant. At first Ripcord started to regret it but told what happened to him and his body chemistry.

"Long story, it's too complicated to understand. One minute I found myself among the debris of an explosion, the next I'm some sort of Jell-o monster." He explained. To the clones it sounded as a battle story.

"You made it sound more like a battle scar my friend, we clones, including the Jedi, get many; some noticeable or unnoticeable." Cody said. Tunnel Rat suddenly became curious about scars. He noticed a scar on Cody's face that stretched from his forehead to his left eye.

"Is that one example Cody?" Tunnel Rat pointed at the scar.

"Yep, got this from a battle with a bunch of clankers a year ago, Rex got one too but you can hardly see it below his lip." Rex then pointed to his, it was unnoticeable at first but a closer look made it visible. Ahsoka noticed it when she got closer to the captain as she got on her feet.

"I didn't know you had one Rex, it's well hidden." She said. Duke soon walked out of the shop carrying soft drinks to his friends including the strangers with them.

"What did I miss?" He asked handing out the drinks to each person. Tunnel Rat sipped his before answering the blonde soldier.

"We're talking about scars and Ripcord's gelatin problem, so nothing new there."

"Scar's, that's sounds interesting." Duke said as he gave a cold beverage to Ahsoka and the clones. Not knowing if it's one of those drinks her master told her adult only drink or just a regular beverage like Jawa juice, Ahsoka refused to drink it. Duke could tell what the Togrutan was probably thinking.

"Don't worry; it has no alcohol or foreign substances in it, just regular soda." He gestured her to try the drink by using the straw provided to her. She responded and did what she was told. To her the soda was sweet and nothing like she drinks before, but when she swallowed; it felt like air went down her throat and into her stomach due to the common ingredient of carbon dioxide.

"Amazing, what's it called again." She asked the Joes standing besides her.

"Soda, it a mix of sugar, liquid caffeine, corn syrup, and carbon dioxide: weird combination isn't it." Ripcord answered. The two clones look at the drinks in their hands not knowing what to do next.

"You should try it you two; it's not poisoned." Duke said. The brothers had the same reaction as Ahsoka but quickly took a sip of theirs and swallowed the fluid.

"Since when did this galaxy get any better in one day; this is way better than caf or jawa juice." Rex said taking another sip. Cody had no reply for he was too enjoyed over the soda, but the clone's expression on his face was priceless. The Joes soon laughed the two brothers.

"See, told you men you would like it." Duke said. Suddenly Ahsoka sensed a disturbance in the Force, and then the voice of her master was heard in the background calling at her and the clones. Everyone could hear it as well but another voice was heard, that of Obi-Wan's. Everyone turned to find the other Jedi running towards them with Snake Eyes following. Anakin approached his padawan and the others

"Did anyone see Scarlett go by here?" He asked.

"Nope, I haven't seen Red, why did you ask anyway." Tunnel Rat said. No answer came from the Jedi Knight instead Obi-Wan told his reasons.

"I and my former Padawan sense a possible trap awaiting your only lieutenant." He explained, but got confusion from the three Joes.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by sensing; are you mediums or something." Ripcord asked. Neither the Jedi have time to explain the ways of the Force to the soldiers.

"We don't have time to explain anymore, we need to find Scarlett and fast." Anakin replied. The Jedi knight took off running with Snake Eyes not far behind; the others also followed but had a hard time catching up.

"Master, slow down; we all can't catch up." Anakin didn't listen to his Padawan; instead just followed his instincts. A few minutes later, everyone soon found Snake Eyes' motorcycle parked near an abandoned alleyway. But the sight that caught everyone off guard was Scarlett's crossbow on the ground and a piece of red cloth on the ground.

"Oh great, someone managed to captured one of us." Tunnel Rat complained. Snake Eyes inspected the scene with Anakin assisting him. Anakin picked up the cloth and inspected it himself.

"I don't remember Scarlett wearing anything red; I wonder where this came from." He suddenly got a strong signature off the cloth triggering a sense of a possible trap waiting. Snake Eyes took the cloth out of the Jedi's hand then started to hold ninja stars in each of his hand. Obi-Wan sensed something close to them, something unpleasant; Ahsoka also sensed it as well. Each one of the Jedi had their lightsabers in hand but didn't ignite them.

"Everyone, get out your weapons." Obi-Wan commanded, when the Joes began to follow they forgot the fact that they left their weapons in the Coyote until they felt no other weapon besides them.

"This is not good." Ripcord said.

"Great, we left our weapons on the charge deck; we need to call Roadblock to bring them over here." Duke said. He was about to use the ear piece provided to him until Ahsoka stopped him.

"No need to use that, I got another way to contact your friend." She took out a small holo device from one of the compartments on her belt. She turned it one with the Joes watching around her.

"Artoo, Roadblock, can any one hear or see me." The Joes gave her an odd look. "See you, how can anyone see you through that…." Tunnel Rat didn't get a chance to finish when an image of Roadblock appeared along with Artoo by his side.

"Whoa, what in the name of Grandma Hinton is going on?" Roadblock said on the other line of the holo.

"That's what I like to know, but we seem to be in a serious situation." The medic responded.

Scarlett's missing and we need our weapons over here now." Duke added. The revelation shocked the large man.

"Missing, that's not like Red to dissapear." he replied.

"I know, and that's why we need our weapons, the Jedi think that we might be falling into a trap." Duke said.

"Alright, I'll hurry as fast as I can, you stay where you are." The communication ended. But before anyone could turn around to face each other the sounds of screeching tires were heard, which didn't belong to the Coyote, but to something else. Tunnel Rat suddenly smelled a well-known aroma, the smell of kangaroo jerky,

"Oh no, I think I smell who might took Scarlett." he said. The Jedi and clones turned to look the medic in an odd way.

"Smell, it's impossible to scent an enemy nearby." Anakin said.

"Hey, where we've come from it's impossible to sense and predict things, so now were even." Tunnel Rat did have a point. Soon everyone noticed a red vehicle coming towards them fast, the vehicle fired a missiles heading strait towards them.

"Everybody, take cover!" Rex yelled. Quickly, the Joes including the others ran into an alleyway to avoid the missile, which exploded a car 50 feet from them.

"Who's firing at us?" Anakin asked. Suddenly the vehicle parked besides the alleyway and out of the car came a man with a strange hat, red clothing, and an eye patch over a scarred eye, and a robotic arm. In his hands he had two plasma pulse pistols in his hands. He was also armed with other weapons as well.

"Everyone, meet Major Bludd; COBRA's assassin for hire." Duke told the now surprised Jedi and their friends who were now armed with their weapons in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think of the chapter, sorry if the falcons or Padme didn't appear, but they will later on.<strong> **Please Read and Review.**


	9. Chapter 7:Conflict Too Unlikely

_**Note: I don't own Star Wars and G.I. Joe, they belong to their rightful owners, this story may be rated T for violence, and Tunnel Rat & Ripcord acting stupid. This is a G.I. Joe Renegades and Star Wars: The Clone Wars crossover.**_

* * *

><p>"What do we have here, a bunch of green shirts and confused mates in costumes, didn't expect any extras to be included." Major Bludd said pointing a pistol towards Duke.<p>

"Do I have to ask where Scarlett is, or why in the fact are you here, still trying to impress COBRA?" Duke said crossing his arms. The Australian bounty hunter laughed at the sergeant's comment. The Jedi knights were about to ignite their lightsabers but their conscience interfered with their plan.

"Don't worry about the redhead; she's in my ride, but she not awake at the moment." Major Bludd pointed towards his vehicle. Through the windows everyone saw Scarlett in the backseat unconscious with a trinkle of blood coming from her forehead.

"Then let her go, you don't want to mess with her masked friend." Ripcord said. Bludd pointed the other pistol at the mutant.

"I wouldn't even dare try to get her jelly boy; I have a bomb strapped to the miss if any of you try to save her." Bludd scoffed at the dark skinned man. Ripcord turned into his bio-viper form in attempts to scare the assassin but no advantage was gained. Ripcord soon turned back into his normal self.

"Master, what do we do, Scarlett may die if we intervene." Ahsoka whispered to her master.

"I know Ahsoka, just stay calm." Anakin ordered. The clones came closer to Duke.

"Got any ideas Duke." Cody asked.

"Not any, trying to think up one." The assassin heard their whispers.

"You blokes stop talking secretive, or red gets it." He pulled out a device that controlled the bomb's activation. A plan started to spark into Anakin's head; Snake Eyes also had his own plan. The young Jedi knight sensed the ninja's thoughts.

"Hey, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Anakin said to the ninja. Snake Eyes slightly nodded. Major Bludd started to demand Intel from the secret conversation between Cody and Duke.

"Now you tell me what you two were planning if both of you and your friend want to live. He pointed the blaster not only on Duke but on Cody as well. Obi-Wan was about to turn to tell his former padawan to wield his lightsaber but he then noticed that Anakin was gone, so was Snake Eyes who was with them.

"Ahsoka, Rex, where's Anakin, and please don't tell me he's with…" He didn't finish once both of the friends nodded in reply. Obi-Wan turned to face the vehicle behind the assassin, Scarlett was no where to be seen, and Anakin was right behind Major Bludd.

"Alright, I'll give you two blokes the count of three to tell me or you will be shot at, one…, two…" Instead of having worry on their faces Both Duke and Cody were smiling. Suddenly the sounds of a lightsaber being ignited were heard behind the assassin. Major Bludd turned to see the Jedi Knight behind him.

"What the…" he didn't get a chance to finish as the pistols in his hands were sliced in half by the blue lightsaber.

"Three…" Anakin said scaring the assassin. Major Bludd pressed a button on the device but the boom was heard somewhere else, in an abandon parking lot a mile away. Then a sound of a weapon being reloaded was heard near the Joes, Scarlett appeared with Snake Eyes wielding a pair of sais in his hand, while the redhead pointed her crossbow at the assassin.

"You're plan has failed Major, I suggest you surrender before our new friends here take business into their own hands." Scarlett said. Major Bludd laughed at them.

"Oh really, and what would these new friends of yours could do to me." Major Bludd laughed once more then he noticed he was levitating of the ground.

"Is that an answer?" Obi-Wan joked. Ahsoka, the clones, and Anakin smiled at the Jedi Master's comment.

"What kind of trick are you playing, put me down." Bludd demanded.

"It's no trick, it the Force; I suggest you give up before you end up somewhere you shouldn't be." Obi-Wan laughed silently. Major Bludd quickly took out a grenade from a secret compartment on his belt.

"I'm not going to give up that easy." He suddenly threw it at the ground; the grenade went off clouding the area with smoke, affecting everyone's sense of sight and awareness. Major Bludd quickly retreated to his vehicle and took off leaving the smoking alley behind.

"Cough, Cough, where did he go." Tunnel Rat complained trying to breathe normally in the smoke before putting the brown cloth around his neck over his mouth… Duke started to take off both of his gloves to wave the smoke away from himself for clearer vision.

"Who knows, but he's getting away." The smoke soon disappeared. Obi-Wan noticed the vehicle containing the assassin retreat far from them, but the vehicle turned and was aiming heavy artillery at the group. The clones and Scarlett fired back at the vehicle and the assassin.

"Blast, he distracts us long enough to fight back." Obi-Wan once again wielded his lightsaber as hail fire came close to him and his friends. Anakin however still had his lightsaber ignited in his hand and was well prepared to face the assassin once more, even when it comes to plasma lasers coming towards him. Ahsoka wielded both of her green lightsaber to help her master.

"Master, we can't fight him off; we need Artoo and Roadblock to come here now." Ahsoka informed Anakin.

"I know that, but I don't know if they'll make it in time." Anakin almost gave up hope until the Coyote suddenly parked in front of Major Bludd. The doors on the left side of the Coyote opened revealed Roadblock in the driver's seat and Artoo standing besides him.

"Get in; the Coyote's defense systems won't last long." Roadblock ordered his friends. Everyone quickly followed. One by one, the Joes, including the Jedi Knights and Clones were inside. Roadblock drove the Coyote away from the attacking menace. But the assassin soon followed the Coyote with many weapons aimed at the passengers.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Anakin asked Roadblock. Roadblock had an awkward smile upon his face.

"You had to mention that?" Tunnel Rat complained. Roadblock started to activate the turbo boost on the computer installed in the Coyote.

"Everyone hold on tight, this ride may be too fast for your stomachs." He warned. Suddenly the turbo boost kicked in when the large man turned the device on. The features on the Coyote's hood changed as a part of the engine appeared, the vehicle gradually went faster, and the Joes almost fell out of their seats. The Jedi, clones, and Snake Eyes who were standing up fell on their backs.

"Anakin, you know I hate fast rides." Obi-Wan complained. Trying to get back on his feet.

"Sorry, I didn't know the thing had an extra feature." Anakin said loudly for his master hear from the rumbles of the engine. Ahsoka looked out the back window and noticed the assassin was still chasing them.

"Master, you may need to see this." She warned, Anakin began to look out the window along with Snake Eyes, Duke, and Ripcord. They all noticed an engine appearing out of the hood of Major Bludd's vehicle.

"Great, now the crazy guy from down under has a new toy." Ripcord complained. Duke turned to face Scarlett sitting besides Roadblock.

"It's time for Plan B Red; activate the plasma cannon." Scarlett reached over to the computer screen and activated another hidden feature in the Coyote. A chair suddenly popped out from the middle of the floor. The clones getting back on their feet fell down once again in shock. The rooftop opened revealing the laser cannon. Ripcord got in the chair and took control.

"Watch and learn." He said before making the chair descend to the weapon. Ripcord immediately grabbed hold of the controls and began to shoot at the assassin's vehicle. The Jedi and clones watched out the back window. R2-D2 rolled near his master in curiosity and worry. Anakin patted his head to calm the droid. The lasers from the cannon caused holes to be formed in the road, making many obstacles for Major Bludd. The vehicle increased its speed and was at the rim of the Coyote. Major Bludd stopped firing, which worried everyone. Then he suddenly ejected himself out of the vehicle and on the roof of the coyote. The assassin's vehicle was left behind the speeding truck.

"He's on the roof, everyone prepare for attack." Obi-Wan said. Ripcord still firing the cannon tried to fire at Bludd, but the cannon couldn't move no further thanks to the assassin jamming two pair of long knives close to the weapon, holding it in place.

"Uh, I need help?" Ripcord said in a panicking voice. Quickly Snake Eyes opened up one of the windows in the front and climbed out. Anakin look out to see what the ninja was doing. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka also looked out as well.

"What the heck is he doing, he'll fall from the increase in speed." Obi-Wan said. Anakin didn't listen to his comment as he too climbed out the window.

"Please tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing." The older JedI said to his former padawan. Ahsoka soon followed her master's action.

"Ahsoka don't even…" He didn't finish as Anakin dragged him out of the Coyote with one of his hands.

"Stop complaining Master, and help us." Anakin said. Snake Eyes started to fight Major Bludd with many weapons hidden in places and compartments the JedI never thought of.

"Looks as if Snake Eyes is taking things well." Ahsoka said. Major Bludd started to throw many shuriken stars at the ninja, some of then went flying towards the JedI. With a swift use of the Force the three knights managed to block them. Snake Eyes continued to fight kicking the rest of the stars out of the assassin's hand, but the assassin wielded another pair of long knives, he managed to kick Snake Eyes in the face and the stomach. Snake Eyes fell on his back, before he could get up Bludd had his foot on his chest holding him down.

"Looks like it time to go to heaven mate." Major Bludd was about to stabbed Snake Eyes until Anakin intervened by using the Force to grab the pair of knives out of his hands; he soon crushed them to dust without touching them.

"I wouldn't think about harming my friend here." Anakin said wielding his lightsaber once more. Major Bludd still surprised at the Jedi's skills aimed a spare plasma blaster at him.

"I'm guessing you and your friends aren't normal mates, by the looks of it." Major Bludd started to shoot at the Jedi knight, Anakin carefully deflect blaster fire making sure the ricocheting lasers don't hit the other Jedi, Snake Eyes, or Ripcord still trapped in the dome connected to the cannon.

"Well, where we came from may surprise you." Obi-Wan said joining the fight. Ahsoka between the continuing conflicts managed to get the knives unstuck from the cannon freeing Ripcord.

"Are you alright." She asked him kindly.

"Fine for now, how about you help your pals gets rid of Mr. Bludd." Ripcord said to her before descending back into the Coyote. The cannon went back into hiding in the Coyote. Ahsoka noticed from the corner of her eye Snake Eyes getting back on his feet. Ahsoka suddenly came up with an idea. She carefully approached the ninja to tell him her plan. She quickly tapped his shoulder and Snake Eyes turned to face her.

"Hey, I got a plan that could get this assassin off out back." She said in a voice where the assassin couldn't hear her. Snake Eyes leaned closer to hear her plan. Anakin watching what was going on sensed what the two were planning. Snake Eyes nodded his head in agreement. Major Bludd still attacking Obi-Wan and Anakin managed to throw a grenade at the two. The two Jedi stopped wielding their lightsabers and shoved the grenade with the Force, and onto the road, but they didn't have time to ignite their lightsabers again. Major Bludd had his spare pistol aimed at the two.

"Now, it will be the last time you will ever see another day." Suddenly Snake Eyes managed to kick the weapon out of the assassin's hands. Bludd wielded the separate pair of knives and attacked the ninja only to be pushed off the roof and left to dangle in front of the Coyote. Roadblock still driving tried to shake the assassin off the vehicle by swerving the Coyote but the assassin managed to get back on the roof.

"Maybe you should pay attention to your surroundings instead of your target." Ahsoka said in her snippy attitude. Obi-Wan and Anakin managed to wield their lightsabers again, but noticed a bridge low and narrow coming up ahead.

"Everyone jump." Obi-Wan said to his friends. The three JedI knights made a high force jump to Major Bludd's amazement. Snake Eyes managed to cling to the backdoor to avoid hitting the bridge. Major Bludd was too surprised to notice the bridge coming behind him.

"What are you blokes?" Was the last thing he said before the side of the bridge hit him and knocked him off the Coyote and onto the road. The Joes and the clones watching inside made weird faces and expressions as the result from the Major's epic fail.

"That's gotta hurt." Tunnel Rat said.

"It must, never seen anyone fall down like a battle droid before." Rex managed to laugh for some reason as he said this. Snake Eyes opened the back door and went inside without the Jedi, and closed the door.

"Hey, where are the space ninjas?" Duke asked. Snake Eyes pointed up then the sounds of footsteps were heard on the roof. Roadblock look up to notice foot shape dents in the roof. Then a sound of a knock was heard at the side door besides Scarlett. She ordered Roadblock to pull over. When he parked the vehicle besides the road; Scarlett open her door and the three Jedi came in. Anakin look at the dent on the ceiling of the Coyote.

"Sorry about that, I could probably fix it." Anakin pushed the dent back into shape; no further impression was seen again. The Joes look at the JedI in surprised.

"Where were you, we thought you got hit by that bridge like Major Bludd?" Scarlett demanded to know.

The Jedi calmed her down and told her and the others what happened.

"We jumped, well Force jumped actually, since I'm sensing none of you don't know the Force as well." Obi-Wan explained. Every Joe gave them a look of surprise.

"The Force, is that how you three managed to levitate Major Bludd, predict Scarlett's capture, and jump that high to outsmart the Australian." Duke asked.

"Apparently yes, as you should know the Force is in everything, living and non-living, those who have high midi-chlorian counts in their blood are trained to be Jedi Knights, peacekeepers of our galaxy, that's how we ended up wielding lightsabers." Anakin added.

"Peacekeepers, you act more like Ordinary Joes to me." Tunnel Rat said.

"Besides, the way Anakin managed to leave Snake Eyes unarmed and defenseless last night, you already proven to be one of us." Roadblock added.

"I understand, but we are not actually soldiers, because of the Clone Wars, and other conflicts going on in our home galaxy, we have to get involve in many violent battles." Obi-Wan said.

"Clone Wars, what's the Clone Wars." Scarlett asked in curiosity.

"I can explain it to you, but on one condition, you need to tell us who COBRA is if you want further information from one of us." Anakin said. Scarlett gave an angry frown at the Jedi Knight.

"I don't need to explain it to you, you have thought Major Bludd, and that should give you a good description of what COBRA is like." She began to argue at the Knight.

"Technically, for the epic fail of getting hit by a bridge Scarlett, that's not a description of COBRA, that's a description of a clown." Ripcord said. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka gave Scarlett a concern look.

"Well are you going to tell us or not." Ahsoka asked. Scarlett gave a loud sigh and sat back into her seat.

"I will, but we have to talk about it on the next stop if we want to keep things confidential." Scarlett said. The Jedi and the Clones began to sit down in the back of the Coyote waiting patiently.

"You think she'll tell us sir." Rex asked Anakin sitting besides him.

"Who knows, one way or the other I sense will find out who their enemies are soon." Anakin said before staring at Snake Eyes who was in his meditating position on the floor. For some reason Anakin sensed something familiar with the ninja, suddenly he had a vision of his past, the memories on Tatooine plagued him and his most of his childhood long forgotten, then an imaged of him, a boy that looks like him, and a girl name Terri started to appear in his vision. The vision soon ended as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Ahsoka sitting besides him.

"Master, are you okay?" She asked. Anakin soon snapped out of the dramatic phase and returned to reality.

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking what may happen to us in the galaxy and what the Jedi Order and the Senate is doing back home." He lied. Ahsoka patted his shoulder to calm him.

"I'm sure they're worried about us, and everything is fine Master, I have a feeling were going to fit in to this world soon." Ahsoka said. Anakin then turned away and look back at Snake Eyes, remembering the vision he just had, and why he had it in the first place.

**Planet: Coruscant**

**Location: Senator Amidala's Apartment**

In her apartment, the Young Senator from Naboo watched the skyline of the night sky on the city-planet as many ships and star fighters go by the buildings. Her protocol droid C-3PO carried a tray of chi-chi berry tea to his owner.

"Senator, you should be in bed for the important meeting tomorrow." C-3PO handed her a cup of the tea, she took soft sips of the drink quietly.

"I know 3PO, but I keep on getting this weird and strange feeling Anakin might still be alive somewhere, I can't sleep normal without knowing his whereabouts. " She said before taking another sip of her tea.

"I feel the same way mistress, R2-D2 is my friend and I sometimes wonder if he's fine as well, but sometimes we have to believe what the rumors had told us so far and move on." 3PO said before being handed back the cup of tea.

"Sometimes, you can't believe the rumors 3PO you just got to investigate them further to learn the truth." Padme responded before the droid left her to watch the nighttime view on the balcony. She soon went to bed after five minutes of gazing, but she didn't know the conflict she will get into soon to see her husband once again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well sorry if I didn't update as soon as thought of, I had school and a choir thing to prepare for, next up COBRA, The Falcons, and The Dreadnoks. Happy Halloween -_- (This is Yoda, in case you didn't know)<strong>_


	10. GI Joe Files 2

_**Note: I don't own Star Wars and G.I. Joe, they belong to their rightful owners, this story may be rated T for violence, and Tunnel Rat & Ripcord acting stupid. This is a G.I. Joe Renegades and Star Wars: The Clone Wars crossover. Additional Note: This is another set of G.I. Joe files just to give you a sneak peek of what's to come in future chapters. (And Yes, I couldn't come up with a good nickname for Satine)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ricochet<strong>

_**Name:**_ Padme Naberrie-Amidala

_**SN:**_ 461-93-325P

_**Rank:**_ Senator (Lieutenant)

_**Birthplace:**_ Naboo

Born and raised in noble society and once ruler of her home planet Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo will do the best for her people and the Republic at war whether if it's standing firm in what she believes in, being compassionate, persuasive, or even strong-will she will do what it takes to care for the people around her. But she is not a damsel in distress, when given no other choice and her diplomacy will not do she can defend herself and her enemies with a blaster and more experienced to 'aggressive negotiations' than any other politician. But as she soon joins her secret husband, along with becoming friends with the Renegades, especially Scarlett, she may have to forget her diplomacy if she is going to face the wickedness of both the Sith and COBRA , and become an unlikely 'Ordinary Joe'.

**Blondie**

_**Name:**_ Satine Kryze

_**SN:**_177-73-032S

_**Rank:**_ Duchess (Sergeant)

_**Birthplace:**_ Kalevala (Mandalore System)

Like Padme Amidala, this Duchess of Mandalore has a passion voice for politics put also pacifism in the galaxy. Even though she would not commit to war, and fighting for peace to be distasteful to her. She is willing to do anything to solve a conflict and to bring peace into her world. But she is never afraid to defend herself or others on the line. But she may have to help her closest friend Obi-Wan Kenobi out of a conflict bigger than Deathwatch or the Separatist, and she soon may have to give up her beliefs and become friends of the Renegade Joes, including becoming a friend to Lady Jaye, a Falcon who is actually an trustful ally to the 'Ordinary Joes'. Earning the nickname Blondie by the Joes and her friends she will always pull through her fears ridiculous to the Renegades standards and fight for justice and peace, even if it means bending many rules.

**Breaker**

_**Name:**_ Alvin Kibbey

_**SN:**_ 198-22-005K

_**Rank:**_ Expert Hacker (Sergeant)

_**Birthplace:**_ Gatlinburg, Tennessee

A genius hacker and former college student at Desert University, this young Ordinary Joe is the one to get the latest scoop on COBRA activity, but in a way or in any situation he can prove himself to be a soldier, even if he does chicken out and hide in unexpected place. But as rumors of COBRA's new sponsor and ally are discovered he may need to learn to toughen up and be a true hero, including becoming friends with the new Renegades, and their handy droids.

**Jinx**

_**Name:**_ Kimi (Kim) Arashikage

_**SN:**_198-70-003A

_**Rank:**_ Ninja Apprentice (Sergeant)

_**Birthplace:**_ Los Angeles, CA (But lived in Japan most of her life)

The daughter of the deceased Hard Master, apprentice to Snake Eyes, and Storm Shadows cousin, this heir to the Arashikage Clan is never afraid to back down from a fight. But being headstrong and reckless like her new unlikely friend Ahsoka Tano. She tends to have a sometimes feisty and stubborn personality causing her to have bad luck around her earning the nickname Jinx. Despite traits similar to a padawan, she is willing to fight by her Sensei's side and the Jedi Knights joining the Renegades, but she may have to get along well with those around her, including if it means getting along with Scarlett, her sensei's love interest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, what do you think of the files, I hope to add more as I continue. I promise to add more real chapters as soon as I can.<strong>_


	11. Chapter 8:Discovery

**Note: I don't own Star Wars and G.I. Joe, they belong to their rightful owners, this story may be rated T for violence, and Tunnel Rat & Ripcord acting stupid. This is a G.I. Joe Renegades and Star Wars: The Clone Wars crossover.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 Hours later….<strong>_

Back in Roswell, it seems the military police was a step behind the renegades and instead of founding them they found one of the fugitives' enemies lying conscious on the road. Immediately Major Bludd was strapped in a gurney, as well as being handcuffed, and was being questioned by Flint and Lady Jaye themselves. Lt. Flint knew the Australian assassin must have been hired by someone to go after the fugitives, but the assassin in custody wouldn't give specific info on who hired him. He did cooperate on the further whereabouts on the renegades, but also included the earlier fight with the Joes new allies.

"How many times must I tell you, there were these men in white armor, and blokes with shiny swords that are with the green shirts, I can remember the descriptions very well." Major Bludd argued to the Lieutenant questioning him.

"Impossible, you either have hit you head too hard to remember anything, or just plain nuts." Flint responded. Flint stormed out of the ambulance then ordered the paramedics and MP's to take Bludd away.

"Treat his injuries and turn him in to the authorities, I don't want to hear any more of this nonsense from this man." The MP's and paramedics followed as ordered. Lady Jaye hopped out of the ambulance before the doors were close and the vehicle disappeared to the nearest hospital. Flint was about to throw his hat on the ground until Jaye caught it.

"Don't be too hardheaded Flint; I don't want a vein in your head to pop." She said trying to cheer up the Joe before giving the man's hat back.

"It's no use Lady Jaye; we'll never find Duke and his team. We've been behind them too often." Flint said to her. Lady Jaye was about to walk over to the jeep and take out a file for Flint to look over. She stopped what she was doing and looked at the man behind her.

"One of these days Flint, you're going to know the real truth." She whispered to herself. Miles away Jinx was a step away from her master. Instead of pursuing any further, she had parked her bike on the side of the road to inspect what appear to be remains of a campsite. A few steps closer to the smoldering pile of ash which used to be a campfire revealed that someone was camped here around last night. Jinx turned her head away to find a metal shard on the ground. She knelt near the shard and picked it up. Turn's out the shard was part of a katana, her sensei's katana. Strange thing was there was a burnt end as if something hot had touched it. Fearing the worst, Jinx hopped back on her motorcycle and returned to the road to catch up to her teacher.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry this is short, but don't worry I'll add more in the next chapter. Read and Reply<em>**._** Next chapter coming soon...(when I get time to).**_


	12. Chapter 9:Return Of The Dreadnoks

_**Note: I don't own Star Wars and G.I. Joe, they belong to their rightful owners, this story may be rated T for violence, and Tunnel Rat & Ripcord acting stupid. This is a G.I. Joe Renegades and Star Wars: The Clone Wars crossover.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Kansas- 3 days later.<strong>

Apparently, the renegades next stop was in the state of Kansas, a very long drive from Roswell, New Mexico. For three days, the Jedi and clones have waited patiently for Scarlett or any of the Joes to tell them about COBRA. On the other hand, Scarlett was waiting for the outsiders to finally crack. The first mentions of the Clone Wars her and the Joes, but also worried them. Duke looked at her with an angry glare. The lieutenant turned her head to look at the blonde, then noticing his look on his face.

"Duke, what is it; are you mad about something?" She asked. The other Joes besides Snake Eyes were also giving her looks.

"Apparently yes, for the past three days you've been stalling your promise to our friends from Roswell by telling Roadblock to keep driving the Coyote; they need to know about COBRA and we need to know about them and this so called Clone Wars." Duke pointed towards the outsiders who were asleep, R2-D2 was also asleep, beeping as he snores. Scarlett looks back at them then at the fellow Joes.

"Duke has a point Red, if they are able to help us, then we should help them as well. They might as well know COBRA before they hear anything about us and COBRA from Flint instead." Tunnel Rat suggested.

"Besides, we're all curious about our space ninja friends, we don't know if they're truly on our side or not." Ripcord tried to convince the redhead. Roadblock had a way to convince his female friend to finally tell what promised once he remembered what Anakin and Obi-Wan had mentioned to Snake Eyes and him days earlier.

"And you might get to know their ranks Scarlett, you do want to know what their ranks are, do you?" the large soldier said. That caught Scarlett's attention, and also the rest of the Joes attention.

"Wait, ranks, I though Master, Knight, and Padawan were ranks." Scarlett argued.

"I think that's their position of training in the so called Jedi Order of theirs." Duke corrected her. Snake Eyes soon stood in front of Scarlett giving her a concern look, even if his face is hidden behind a black mask and a slit visor.

"Oh alright, once we stop at this small town Breaker informed us on, and when our friends are awake, we will tell them." She promised. Unknown to them, the outsiders were already up and we're actually listening to the conversation behind their new friend's backs.

"Well we are awake." Obi-Wan said aloud making most of the Joes jump in surprise. Tunnel Rat almost tripped and fell in front of the older man's feet.

"Dude, every heard of telling us before scaring us half to death." The medic complained. Immediately Anakin started to ask what town they were going too, even though he had asked this the past few days.

"Does anyone even know where we're going, this vehicle has to run out of fuel anytime soon." Scarlett quickly took out her handheld and plugged it into the computer of the Coyote. A map appeared on screen and a name of the town.

"Would this answer your question Skywalker?" Scarlett said pointing to the map on the screen. Anakin and the others got closer to the screen but the words used to spell the town's name weren't in aurebesh.

"Is does answers half the question but me and my friends can't read or translate these words." Anakin explained pointing to the printed name on the map which started to confused most renegades on board. "Wait, how can you people not read, you all speak English." Ripcord said.

"Sorry, our letters and numbers aren't always the same in our galaxy; we have a letter system called aurebesh instead of yours." Cody said.

"He's right; it's about the most common system we know." Ahsoka added. R2-D2 nodded in reply to this as well. This startled Duke the most, including Scarlett.

"I'm sorry to hear about that." Was all Scarlett said. Duke knew those words the lieutenant said weren't going to count or cheer anyone up but the sergeant was clever once curiosity about aurebesh got stuck in his mind.

"How about we make a suggestion, we teach you our letter system while you teach us yours." he said to the outsiders. This seem like a good learning experience to them, including the Joes.

"I'm in for it, is anyone else." Rex said. Cody nodded his head in reply so did the Jedi, Artoo was also interested.

"It's a deal; we do need to learn to communicate more on this planet if we are to stay." Obi-Wan said offering his hand to Duke to shake in reply.

"Great, once we arrived into town, explained and handled things about COBRA, we'll start on the first lesson." The blonde said shaking the older Jedi's hand. Before Anakin could speak he noticed the damaged katana from the first still on his seat, each blade was still dull from the blue lightsaber against it. Anakin looked at Snake Eyes who was approaching his useless katana's. The ninja picked up each piece inspecting them, then putting the pieces back on the seat in frustration. The Jedi Knight could sense the ninja sergeant's distress and disappointment. Quickly, Anakin thought up a plan, a plan that involves him, Artoo, and a lot of tools and elbow grease.

An hour later…..

Turns out the next stop of the Joes were in a town they've been in before, and also where they became enemies of a certain biker gang. Roadblock parked the Coyote at a familiar gas station across a certain diner. Everyone hopped out of the Coyote hoping to see more sunshine and the smell of fresh air.

"Finally fresh air and not Tunnel Rat's fung!" Roadblock said getting empty gas cans and a toolbox out. Tunnel Rat turned to his friend and complained.

"Hey, I do not stink that bad." he said. Scarlett had another opinion.

"How many times do I have to say it, yes you do; with all those herbs, none of them is type of antiperspirant." She said her complaint.

"Says the loudmouth lady that most likely takes a bath, combs her hair constantly on every stop for the night!" Tunnel Rat stated.

"Well at least she smells better than you Stinky." Ahsoka snipped at the medic.

"Good one Snips." Her master gave her a hi-five. But he accidentally said her nickname which gave an idea to the Joes to start calling her that.

"Snips, is that your nickname." Ripcord asked the Padawan. Ahsoka started to give Anakin a hard stare.

"Skyguy!" she said in anger mentioning his nickname, now he was the one giving the strict stare. Both of them blushed as they were look upon by the Joes.

"Skyguy, Snips, those seem like good Joe names for you two." Ripcord said.

"No they don't." Anakin complained.

"Actually they do Anakin, you always have a taste in many airships and starfighters even though you crash them and Ahsoka does manage to rush conclusions." Obi-Wan made a point. Both of the Jedi got even angrier.

"Like you sometimes are called The Negotiator, since you always negotiate out of fights." Anakin added. Now Obi-Wan was blushing. Scarlett had to stop the bickering before anything got out of hand.

"Alright enough the three of you, we don't want another fight." She said stepping in front of them.

"Sorry." The all said. Suddenly a man in jean overalls and glasses came outside the gas station. The Renegades recognized him as Matty, one of the friends made in the town.

"Hello, haven't seen you in a long time." Roadblock said to the man. Instead of responding, Matty ran to the diner across the street.

"Hey, where are you going?" Rex said aloud. Turns out Matty went in the diner to tell his other friends.

"Sheriff, Wendy, Russel, you're not going to believe who's back in town." Matty said to the three sitting down on bar stools sipping coffee.

"It better not be the Dreadnoks, We've had enough of them until those outlaw soldiers managed to arrest them." The Sheriff said.

"Nope, but you're close Terry, those outlaw soldiers are here right now, at my gas station." Russel managed to accidentally spit his coffee out of his mouth, spewing it on the counter. The door to the diner managed to open as the Joes entered.

"Sheriff, Wendy, Russel, Matty; long time, no see." The four civilians turned to face the Joes with smiles on their faces, but their expressions changed once they saw new additions to the team. The Jedi, R2-D2, and the Clones didn't show any emotion at the time.

"We'll if it isn't the fugitives who managed to rid that biker gang, how you all been." Sheriff Terry said to the Joes. Immediately at the mention of fugitives the outsiders gave each other looks and exchanged whispers.

"Fugitives, since when did they become fugitives." Cody whispered.

"Who knows, but we will find out as promised." Obi-Wan said. Snake Eyes could hear the whispers clearly, and it bothered him. He managed to nudge his second apprentice in the shoulder.

"Snakes, what is it?" Scarlett asked. Snake Eyes pointed to the strangers behind them whispering.

"Just as I figured, I wish Terry didn't mention that." Scarlett sighed. The conversation between the Joes and the civilians still continued, it lasted for 2 hours. Out of the conversation, the Joes managed to find out that the Sheriff was engaged to Wendy, apparently on the Jedi's mind they were loosing patience and trust on the Joes, the Clones were also losing patience, getting bored on listening to the conversation in front of them as they sat in a booth drinking coffee provided to them.

"C'mon, when is the redhead going to tell us about their enemies, it's been over two hours already." Rex complained. The Jedi knights standing beside the clones sitting down ignored Rex complaint. Anakin then remembered a task he had to do with R2-D2.

"Artoo, we better get started before this conversation gets further out of hand." he whispered to his droid. The droid nodded and went out the door before Anakin. Obi-Wan noticing his padawan leaving stopped him and asked a simple question.

"Anakin, where are you going?" The Jedi Master asked.

"Back to the Coyote, I've got to check Artoo's system." Anakin lied his real purpose.

"You sure you don't need a hand master?" Ahsoka asked her master.

"Nope, just try to find something fun to do Snips while I'm gone." Anakin suggested before leaving to follow his droid outside. Anakin took the shattered katana's out of his many compartments in his belt. Once he was opening the back door of the Coyote, he started to savage for extra tools and spare parts in the truck with R2-D2's help. Minutes later they found all that they needed to fix the katana's.

"Alright Artoo, ready to start?" Anakin asked taking out his goggles. R2-D2 nodded before wielding a blowtorch for his owner. Anakin heated the blade pieces one at a time and started to bend and pound them back to shape with his tools and some help with the Force. Getting bored over time, Ahsoka managed to walk outside without telling anyone where she was going. She saw here master outside fixing something unknown to her. The padawan shrugged her shoulders before walking towards the right side of the street not knowing what or who she was going to run into. Anakin managed to finish reshaping a blade to one of the katana's but a piece to the other katana was missing.

"I wonder where that other piece went to." Anakin started to search in the pockets on his belt then on the ground. What he didn't know was someone was behind him, that person had silently put a piece of shiny metal on the ground. Anakin could sense the person behind him, but when he turned around, no one was there but the only thing there was the missing piece of the katana.

"There it is, I wonder how it got there in the first place." He told himself. Anakin finally finished the other blade. All he had to do was to fix them into the proper hilts. He found a right handed hilt and started to fix the right blade into the handle. He noticed a symbol on the hilt he never noticed before. It was a set of red line indicating some sort of order or clan. Then Anakin had another vision in his head, two visions to be exact. One was a repeated vision but a clear account. It was an vision of him as a boy back on Tatooine playing with a boy that look identical to him, and a girl who he kept calling Terri, they were playing a friendly game of catch with parts of a droid until a hooded figure appeared which clouded the rest of the first vision, the second one depicted a teenage boy being given a tattoo on his right arm that had the same red lines as the hilt of the katana Anakin was fixing. The vision stopped once he notices someone sitting down besides him fixing the other blade. Anakin jumped at first before noticing who it was. It was Snake Eyes who was fixing the other katana.

"Sorry, I didn't notice you were there." Anakin said. The ninja looked up at the Jedi and started to sign to him.

*Sorry If I interrupted your work.* he signed.

"It's fine, although I guess me fixing your swords are no longer a surprise." Anakin managed to laugh.

*Right pronunciation, Katana's… you did well fixing these." Snake Eyes signed again.

"Thanks, learned it from the Jedi Temple before I built my own first lightsaber as a padawan, I've lost it later in a droid factory before a battle that sparked the Clone Wars, hours later my arm." Anakin said before taking off his glove to show the ninja. Snake Eyes looked down at Anakin's arm before asking.

*How did you managed that?* He signed.

"I got into a rage against a former Jedi and Sith Lord name Count Dooku, I've tried to defeat him but he was too powerful and managed to cut my arm off with his lightsaber, I was foolish to do that, but we Jedi learn from many mistakes, so mind telling me how you managed to loose your voice?" Anakin asked.

*A scuffle trying to save my Sensei's life from allergic shock as a result of a poisonous herb put in his tea; his nephew though I was killing his uncle with a sharp piece of bamboo, when I was actually trying to puncture a hole in his throat for him to breathe. The nephew threw a shuriken at me and it managed to rip the vocal chords in my throat. I've managed to fight back and threw him out the window, but my sensei's daughter saw her father on the floor. I had no choice but to run and take her with me to train her, now she's taking over her father's place in the Arashikage clan." Snake Eyes explained his story.

"That explains the symbol on the handles, and your shoulders." Anakin said noticing the same pattern sewn into the ninja's clothing.

*I've also have a tattoo of it on my right arm." Snake Eyes took of his glove and rolled up his sleeve to show Anakin, too his surprise it look like the same tattoo in Anakin's previous vision.

*I got this once I was force to join the clan for saving my sensei's family from a rival clan attack in Japan.* Snake Eyes explained.

"But you grew to like being in the Arashikage clan." Anakin added.

*Yes, but I always feel it was my destiny or path to be a member for some other reason than just being a ninja, or even a soldier.* Snake Eyes signed to the Jedi Knight.

"Same here, I've always wanted to be a Jedi since I was a boy on Tatooine, I've managed to be that, all I need to do is to not fail my padawan to be a Jedi Master like most Jedi." Anakin said.

*Your padawan remind me of my apprentice, Jinx, same attitude, thinks she knows what she's doing, but also reasoning; I wonder where she went to when I saw her leave a few minutes ago?* Snake Eyes told Anakin.

"Who knows, just as long as she doesn't get in trouble?" Anakin added. Further into town Ahsoka had walked into an empty lot with the brick walls covered in graffiti and the streets full of paper. She had her cloak on, hiding her features.

"Okay, at least I'm away from my master, what to do now." Ahsoka said trying to think of something to pass the time. She walked further down the lot seeing rats fight over a piece of bread and an empty can of spray paint rolling across her feet. She started to sense a presence behind her, but when she turned she didn't find anybody behind her. She shrugged the thought of someone behind her away before turning to the other direction once she walked further she smell a strong odor of paint on the walls. Someone had been painting a few minutes ago. Further ahead she saw a few men spraying paint on the walls.

"Excuse me, you mind telling me what you're doing?" Ahsoka asked. The men turned to face the padawan in front of them many of them began to snicker to each other.

"Well, would you take a look at this boys, a little girl had lost her mommy." one of the men managed to say.

"Oh I'm not lost; I'm just walking around town." Ahsoka corrected.

"Has anybody told you this is our turf missy?" The men got closer.

"No, I just got here." Ahsoka said backing away.

"With whom sweetie." another man said.

"Just my friends, nobody else." She said not giving enough info to them.

"Nobody else, that's a lie," She soon senses a dark presence behind her. She turned to see a man in a hooded outfit with big dark circles around his eyes.

"How come I saw you with our enemies when I was spying on you?" The man shoved her to the ground.

"Hey, cut it out, I don't want any trouble." Ahsoka complained fearing the worst.

"Well you're out of luck this time." Each man wielded a variety of items from blowtorches, saws, swords, clubs, explosives, and cinderblocks.

"Nobody messes with Zartan and the Dreadnoks." The man who introduced himself as Zartan managed to push a button on his cloaking device to make him invisible. Fearing the worst Ahsoka started to wield her two lightsabers.

"Don't worry; I can play at your own game of yours." She said immediately discarding her cloak. One of Zartan's men started to fight the young padawan but she immediately defeated him with a swift use of the Force and of her lightsabers.

"You're going to pay for that." One of the men name Buzzer managed to wield a buzz saw in front of Ahsoka, Fortunately she sliced the hardware tool into half with one lightsaber.

"Is that all you men got?" Ahsoka said in a teasing mood before getting punched in the back of the head by an invisible Zartan. Ahsoka fell on her hands and knees releasing her lightsabers. Before she had a chance to get her lightsabers off the ground, Zartan managed to pick them up and wielded them in front of her face.

"Now, I'll think I keep these laser swords of yours after I'm finish with you." He was about to stab Ahsoka in the back of the neck when suddenly on top of a roof an armored figured appeared wielding two blue laser-like katana's. The figure landed in front of Zartan and his men.

"I wouldn't dare kill her if I were you." The figure's voice seems to belong to a female, that of the same age as Ahsoka.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it robo-ninja." One of the men named Torch said.

The ninja's hi-tech helmet opened up revealing her face before she managed to kick Ahsoka's lightsabers out of the Dreadknoks leader's hands. Ahsoka quickly got on her feet and caught her lightsabers in mid-air. She wielded them once more at the biker gang.

"Whoever you are, thanks." She said to the armored ninja. The ninja slightly nodded back at her. Zartan's men managed to attack again. The ninja kicked one in the stomach and Ahsoka pushed another against the wall with the Force. Both of them noticed other members of the biker gang coming their way.

"We better run for help before these men grow stronger in number." the ninja said to Ahsoka. Quickly both of them started to run at high speed, and then climbed on the rooftops of many small buildings.

"By the way, I didn't get your name?" Ahsoka said running with the armored ninja girl.

"The names Kimi Arashikage, but call me Jinx as my sensei Snake Eyes calls me." The girl said surprising Ahsoka.

"Wait, he has a padawan?" Ahsoka asked almost loosing her balance while running away.

"The correct term is apprentice, but in a way yes I'm his padawan." Jinx said before turning around to notice the Dreadknoks on motorcycles on the streets below them.

"Great, they have more advancement over us." Jinx said. Ahsoka noticing how far she is from her master by looking strait ahead started to quicken her paste.

"Not for long, I got an idea; grab on to my hand." Ahsoka offered Jinx her right hand. Reluctantly Jinx followed the padawan's command. With the use of her Jedi ability, Ahsoka Force Jump off of one of the buildings as high as she could with Jinx still in her grasp. Ahsoka managed to land on solid ground far ahead of the Dreadnoks. Jinx didn't land so smoothly on her feet, the impact on the ground cause her suit to short circuit and parts were starting to fall to the ground. There was no time to complain since the Dreadnoks were advancing. Jinx tried to see if the communicator in her helmet was going to work but no go.

"This is not good; the impact from the jump damaged my suit too much." Jinx said to Ahsoka with a concern look on her face. "Don't worry my master is not that far away, just run." Ahsoka dragged Jinx with her back to where she was earlier. Anakin and Snake Eyes still having a conversation and fixing the katana's heard shouts coming from the teenage girls.

"Master" Ahsoka yelled. Anakin immediately jumped on his feet. R2-D2 resting besides the Coyote awoke with a startle. Anakin went towards his droid to look for Ahsoka coming their way, before noticing someone else running with her.

"Sensei." Jinx managed to yell to Snake Eyes. The masked ninja jumped onto his feet recognizing that voice. Anakin sense that must have been Snake Eyes apprentice Jinx with Ahsoka. The two teenagers managed to get to their master's in time.

"Ahsoka what is going, who is she?" Anakin asked his padawan as he pointed towards Jinx with half of her armor falling apart.

"Her name's is Jinx, she's Snake Eyes padawan." Ahsoka said in between breaths. Snake Eyes approached his apprentice with a concern look under his mask.

*What are you doing here, you're suppose be with the Arashikage Clan.* he signed with anger expressed.

"No time Sensei, there's a biker gang coming our way." Jinx managed to say to her master. Anakin began to sense that Jinx was telling the truth. In the distance a cloud of dust was forming indicating something approaching.

"Listen to your Padawan, I sense she's right." Anakin managed to say to Snake Eyes pointing towards the direction of the dust cloud. Snake Eyes look ahead and saw what the Jedi has seen. The sound of rumbling, and tires swerving on the pavement echoed through the whole town. Everyone in the diner including the rest of the Joes went outside to see what was going on. Obi-Wan and the clones approached Anakin and Ahsoka with worry and curiosity.

"Anakin, mind telling me what the heck is going on." Obi-Wan complained.

"There's no time to explain master; we've got company." Anakin already had his lightsaber in hand. Snake Eyes was already prepared with his now fixed katana's in hand. Both he and Anakin motioned their apprentices into the Coyote with Artoo included.

"Ahsoka, I want you and Jinx to get into the Coyote with R2-D2, me, her master, and the others will handle this bunch." Anakin ordered. The two teenagers followed the orders and quickly got into the vehicle with the astromech. The Joes approached the Coyote with their weapons in hand.

"You mind telling me what Jinx is doing here and why the Dreadnok's back in town." Tunnel Rat asked.

Before anyone could answer the biker gang had park a few feet in front of the soldiers. No one knows what the upcoming battle may cost but what to fear the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear, I wonder what Zartan is going to do with the rest of the Joes, including the other Jedi Knights, especially the clones.<strong> **Read & Reply and please give me some suggestions for the next chapter. Happy Christmas -_-**


	13. Chapter 10:Upbringing

**Note: I don't own Star Wars and G.I. Joe, they belong to their rightful owners, this story may be rated T for violence, and Tunnel Rat & Ripcord acting stupid. This is a G.I. Joe Renegades and Star Wars: The Clone Wars crossover. Sorry This chapter is crappy, my computer has a reputation of freezing up.**

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan and Anakin sensed the Dreadnoks anger against them and the Joes. Every one of the townsfolk was the ones who were most afraid of the biker gang. The heroes didn't show fear, but shown concern of the possible outcome of a fight and a battle. Zartan and two of his men approached the Joes and their companions. The leader stood in front of Anakin and Snake Eyes, he managed to spit on the ground in front of the men's shoes.<p>

"What do we have here, new ordinary Joes, who aren't ordinary?" Buzzer and Ripper managed to laugh while the other members of the gang a few feet behind them laugh as well. Zartan started to turn to his men and gave them an angry glare.

"Quiet you Road hogs." he yelled. All the men were silent. Sheriff Terry approached the head gang member with a red face.

"What do you want Zartan, this is no longer your home." Terry managed to say.

"None of your business Sheriff, I came here for a simple taste of revenge, my bike that the ninja commando stole from me, and to finish a simple assignment my employer hired me and my gang for." From the sounds of this the Joes didn't like the news very we, neither did their new friends. Duke quickly took out his plasma pulse pistol and aimed at the Dreadnok.

"You mind telling me who your employer is Zartan before I manage to shoot off your head." the blonde sergeant said to the enemy. Zartan laughed at the soldier and approached him.

"Why Duke, you should know better who would bail me out of jail after our last encounter." Duke's eyes went wide open knowing the answer was most likely COBRA. The rest of the Joes had their weapons in hand after Zartan said this. When Snake Eyes wielded his katana's Obi-Wan and his former padawan were about to wield their lightsabers but Snake Eyes nodded his head, his response was no. Instead the Jedi hid the lightsabers in their sleeves. Terry's fiancée Wendy approached the Dreadnok with anger as well.

"You stay out of this Zartan, no matter If COBRA is trying to buy this town from us." She managed to say to the biker.

"Too bad, this tumor needs to be taken care of, starting with you." Zartan smacked Wendy in the face so hard she fell on the dusty road. Terry tries to fight Zartan but he was too strong. He too fell to the ground. Buzzer was about to stab the sheriff with a knife when Anakin intervene using his lightsaber. The knife in Buzzers hand was destroyed with a swift swing. The side of the weapon managed to burn his hand.

"Owwww, you'll pay for that." Buzzer started to charge at Anakin with his fist, but luckily Anakin was a Jedi. Using the Force, Anakin ducked the punch causing Buzzer to trip on his own feet and fell. The sight of the Dreadnoks clumsiness made every townsfolk laugh, including Anakin.

"Well If I didn't use my lightsaber, you would have fallen on your own weapon." Anakin said being his cocky self. Torch soon help his partner up on the ground while Zartan look at the Jedi with his famous glare.

"I would watch your actions if I were you, laser wielding wannabe ninja." He managed to say to Anakin's face.

"Ninja, who said I was a ninja." Anakin responded making Zartan angrier. Scarlett manages to say to the Jedi aloud a warning.

"I wouldn't provoke him Skywalker." she said. Obi-Wan had the same opinion as the lieutenant.

"She's right, don't get any ideas." he said to his former padawan. "Oh really, like I'm going to say their vehicles look like junk." He managed to wink at his master. As always Obi-Wan had his hand up against his own forehead rubbing in between his eyes.

"Junk, our choppers aren't junk man." One Dreadnok said.

"Oh really, well how come they're covered with dents, did you trip over your own bikes or your own feet like one of your friend's here." Anakin continued his joking. Tunnel Rat, Ripcord, and Roadblock were whispering and waving their hands to make Anakin stop.

"Dude, you're going to become road kill." Tunnel Rat whispered. Scarlett gave Anakin an angry glare.

"Anakin, will you please stop annoying the Dreadnoks." Scarlett yelled. But Anakin ignored the soldier's plead.

"You better listen to the redhead over there or you're going to end up with your head on a plague." Zartan warned. Anakin however backed away before turning to Zartan's former bike. He suddenly took one of Snake Eyes katana's from the ninja's hand. Snake Eyes didn't like the looks of where Anakin's scheme was going. Anakin had the sharp end of the katana pointed to the side of the motorcycle, and then he motioned the blade to make a long, visible, white scratch on the red paint-job of the chopper. All the Joes including the clones had their mouth's wide open, so did the townsfolk and Obi-Wan himself. The Dreadnoks beside Zartan were silently giggling and whispering rumors among each other. The head biker suddenly became angrier than ever before.

"What have you done; you're seriously going to pay." Suddenly Zartan charged at Anakin and managed to punch him in his right eye. Anakin fell on the ground half-conscious. Zartan was about to give Anakin another blow until Rex stepped in holding one of his blasters.

"That is enough, you cause enough trouble sir." the clone said to the Joe's enemy. Zartan backed away with a smirk on his face.

"It's not over yet Joes; since newbie here has started a war, he and your ninja friend must fight me and my boys without your involvement or this town will have to face my boss and his bio-vipers. Zartan returned with his gang and left the townsfolk and the heroes shock and afraid. On the other hand, Anakin was the opposite of afraid he was proud, but however in pain. Tunnel Rat went to the Jedi's aid with the help of Obi-Wan.

"That was some punch Skyguy, are you alright?" Roadblock said also helping the knight. Anakin managed to stay on his feet before replying.

"I'm fine Roadblock, maybe something cold against my eye will help." Ahsoka, Jinx, and R2-D2 came out of the coyote after hearing the commotion.

"Are they gone, and mind telling me how my master ends up with a shiner." Ahsoka said noticing a black eye forming on Anakin's face. Obi-Wan answered to the padawan.

"The Dreadnoks are gone, for now; and apparently Anakin has got himself into a bigger mess." Obi-Wan said commenting on Anakin's previous action. Scarlett approached Anakin with fury.

"Anakin Skywalker, you don't know what you're actions could have cause, now not only The Dreadnoks have us on and this town on their and COBRA's hit list, you just made yourself and possibly your friends new members." she began to yell.

"She does have a point." Duke added but he was calmer than the redhead.

"Sorry, but if your lieutenant have inform me and my team about your enemies, I wouldn't have gotten myself in this situation." Anakin responded. He too had a better point than Scarlett. Before any further argument can go on, Wendy stepped in.

"How about we discuss things out inside, and check your eye out." She said looking at Anakin.

"Deal, it's about time me and my friends negotiate things." Anakin managed to smile before being led into the diner. Jinx turned to face Ahsoka before walking in with the Joes.

"Is your sensei always like this?" She asked. Ahsoka nodded and replied to the ninja.

"You'll get used to it." Ahsoka answered. Both the girls, along with R2-D2 following them went inside, not knowing what to hear.

**_Half an hour later…._**

Anakin Skywalker had it coming, both Scarlett and Obi-Wan were constantly nagging at the Jedi Knight, everyone in the diner was praying the argument to stop. Even Tunnel Rat was getting a headache trying to give any type of medical treatment Skyguy needed. Luckily Roadblock was listening to his music to ignore the bickering. Everyone else was sitting in a booth or standing watching the argument continues, resulting in boredom and headaches.

"I know Skyguy kind of deserves it, but not like this." Ripcord said.

"I can agree on that, General Kenobi can tend to get mad sometimes." Cody mentioning a vital clue to the Joes he wasn't supposed to tell.

"Wait, Negotiator is a general?" Duke asked. Ahsoka started to correct the blonde man.

"High General actually, since he's ranked master in the Jedi Temple." she said. Roadblock hearing the conversation turned over his music device and joined in.

"Me and Snake Eye knows Anakin is ranked as General, which we didn't expect three days ago." he said sitting besides Ripcord.

"Whoa, now that's a shock, Anakin is higher ranked than Red." Tunnel Rat said walking to the rest of his friend with alcohol damp cloths and used bandages in his hands. Jinx sitting on a stool wearing different clothing than before heard the conversation behind her. Her sensei was treating any injury she had gotten from the encounter with the Dreadnoks.

"Sorry I came without you're permission, I was afraid you may need my help." Jinx apologized for her actions. Snake Eyes gave her a simple nod returning to a bleeding wound on her leg.

"Reckless it may be, but since I haven't heard from my cousin for a while, I was afraid he might be after you again." Jinx further explain before noticing Ahsoka approaching her. The padawan tapped the ninja apprentice's shoulder to get her attention.

"Sorry If I interrupted anything." Ahsoka apologized to both Jinx and Snake Eyes

*Not at all, please join us.* Snake Eyes signed before pulling a stool besides Jinx.

"Sorry if my master had gotten us into further trouble." Ahsoka apologized once more before sitting down.

*Actually, it's mainly my fault, that bike is not originally mine.* Snake Eyes signed again.

"But still, my master can get reckless sometimes." Ahsoka responded.

"It's kind of the same with my sensei; sorry if I said that master." Jinx said to her new friend and excused her mentioned. Snake Eyes nodded in agreement.

*It's fine Jinx, everyone is reckless at one point or the other.* the ninja soldier signed finishing up on Jinx's wound. The argument with Scarlett, Anakin, and Obi-Wan soon ended, to everyone's relief.

"Finally, what took you three to finally calm down?" Tunnel Rat complained.

"The fact that this whole town is in danger." Scarlett answered abruptly. All the Joes sighed in agony from the bickering that was soon to come from the lieutenant. While Anakin sighed that his master will most likely be bickering as well.

"We need to find a way to defend every civilian from that biker gang Anakin managed to anger." Obi-Wan said before turning to his former padawan with crossed arms.

"Hey it wasn't entirely my fault, my padawan accidentally ran into them in the first place, so did the ninja's." Anakin said pointing to the two teenage girls. Both of them gave Anakin a stern look.

"Don't blame it on us; we didn't want to fight them anyways." Jinx said.

*But he does have a point* Snake Eyes signed to her.

"He's right." Ahsoka agreed loosing her angry glare at her master. The townsfolk, listening from tables, booths and barstools joined in.

"May we give our opinions ladies and gentlemen?" Sheriff Terry said before putting his coffee down on the counter.

"Go ahead Sheriff." Duke said, giving permission.

"I've known the Dreadnoks for a long time than you soldiers, and your new friends. They wouldn't attack immediately, on when they're ready." Terry said giving a vital clue to the Joes.

"What are you saying that they might be planning something?" Rex asked.

"Precisely, Zartan wouldn't just leave his enemies if he want's to fight right away." Wendy said as she stood besides her boyfriend. The sudden info surprised the soldiers and their friends

"Meaning that the biker might be giving Intel to COBRA as we speak." Scarlett said concluding most of the other half of the revelation. Scarlett was about to go outside to the Coyote to contact Breaker until Anakin got off his seat and stopped her.

"Where are you going Lieutenant?" Anakin asked blocking her path.

"None of your business!" She said before noticing a gloved covered hand on her shoulder stopping her further. She turned to see it was Snake Eyes behind her; the ninja was giving her a concern look.

"Snake Eyes now is not the time." The rest of the Joes got out of their seats and gave her an angry glare.

"You better tell them about COBRA, you may have heard what Anakin and Obi-Wan's ranks are." Jinx said. The sounds of the teenagers voice was not pleasing, Scarlett begin to have a weird feeling deep in her gut.

"Why should I tell them, they're grunts like the rest of you?" The Jedi Knights and the clones began to laugh at her comment.

"Should we tell her sirs?" Cody said to Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Yes, we should." Anakin said giving a smile.

"Alright, then tell me your ranks." Scarlett said crossing her arms. Rex stepped up in front of his friends.

"I'm ranked Captain." he said. The Cody and Ahsoka moved next to Rex to say theirs.

"I and Cody are ranked Commander." Ahsoka said in her snippy attitude. Anakin stepped aside and said his rank.

"I'm apparently General." he said. This made Scarlett stepped away from the Jedi in shock.

"And I'm High General, does that prove we're not what you call grunts." Obi-Wan said also saying his rank. Scarlett was defeated, and outsmarted.

"Okay, I'll tell you about COBRA, just promise me and my friends to keep your word about your involvement in this clone war you mentioned three days ago." Scarlett said. It seems that things were getting easier for the outsiders already.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I wonder what is our heroes from a galaxy far, far, away reaction will be<strong>**, Read and review, and give me some suggestions on characters to put in, I'm thinking about putting Zarana in the mix.**_


	14. Chapter 11:Disturbing Discovery

_**Note: I don't own Star Wars and G.I. Joe, they belong to their rightful owners, this story may be rated T for violence, and Tunnel Rat & Ripcord acting stupid. This is a G.I. Joe Renegades and Star Wars: The Clone Wars crossover. Reminder: If I have any spelling errors, please be free to post that in your review so I could correct them in any chapter. My eyes are not good lately.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Location: An Abandoned Motel outside the Joes Location.**

The townsfolk were right about one thing, Zartan and his gang was actually giving an update on the Joes to Cobra Commander himself, but not in person. On a small laptop screen the commander's metal covered face was shown as the head Dreadnok gave him vital information.

"It seems the green shirts have new friends boss, two of them carry guns and are in white armor, while the others are very unusual." Zartan said clasping his hands together as he smiled.

"New Joes you say, do you have proof Zartan?" the commander asked. Buzzer blocked Zartan's view and interrupted the conversation by showing Cobra Commander his burnt hand.

"The dude with the flashy sword did this to me." he argued before being kicked in the shin by his leader.

"Buzzer, will you shut up." Zartan yelled at him as Buzzer crawled away. The biker soon turns to face the screen once again.

"Sorry about that boss, Buzzer lost his mind for a second." Zartan gave a glare to the biker still on the floor. He soon undid the cloaking device around his left wrist. He connected a USB cable to the device and hooked it up to the laptop.

"I have video and photos of them I took secretly." Zartan said. The evidence soon was sent to the commander. Each one was a depiction of each of the outsiders including their scuffle hours ago. To Cobra Commander's surprise the ability of each of them was unnatural.

"Do you know who they are?" He asked the head biker.

"What I heard, one goes by the name Anakin Skywalker, and I do not know much of the rest sir. But I do know there is no one registered on Earth with the name of Skywalker according to my research my sister conducted." Zartan soon mentioned his sister Zarana.

"I will send the Drones to get a closer inspection of the Joes allies, you and you're men distract them long enough, then you shall get your completed reward." The message soon ended. Leaving the Dreadnoks satisfied but also scheming.

**Planet: Coruscant**

**Location: Jedi Temple- Council Chamber**

Apparently for the last three days most of the Jedi in the Temple have almost given up on the search for the missing Jedi. Rumors of the hyperspace disturbance were heard all over the galaxy like wild fire. This news distracted more Jedi from their own missions. Master Yoda however senses the recent disturbances frequently. But finding a link he could not. A meeting was held in regards to the missing Jedi and the rumors among the heard Separatist activity. Mace Windu soon started to speak.

"For the last few days we've been hearing rumors from the other side of the war about a hyperspace disturbance, most of us are concern, but I have a feeling that our missing Jedi may be link to such events." He said. Many Jedi either gasp or were stun to even respond to the revelation. However some others had a different reaction.

"I do sense a connection, if it is true, that's probably how Master Kenobi, Skywalker, and Tano managed to disappear; the hyperspace disturbance could have played a part." Kit said.

"It the same with my thoughts, the outer rim and beyond can have many mysteries in store." Plo added. Yoda concentrated and meditated with the Force while listening. Felt a strong disturbance he could, but also another revelation. ; The sensing of another Force sensitive from afar.

"Sense the truth I do, but also a discovery." Yoda said aloud. Suddenly every Jedi felt what he had sensed.

"Master, why do I sense a presence of a positive Force connection?" Master Luminara said.

"Sense a force sensitive we all do, but not from this galaxy it is." Yoda said suddenly smiling. This gave the rest of the Jedi a sense of a conclusion.

"If it's not from this galaxy then why do we sense a strong bond?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"Close to the person one of the missing is." Yoda responded. Most Jedi suddenly knew that the rumor must be true after all.

"Then the rumors are right and our theories as well." Adi Gallia said with a concern look on her face.

"Tell the Chancellor we must; warned, the Republic must be." Yoda ordered. Immediately every member of the council rushed out of the room to update each other of the revelation. Yoda and Mace stayed behind.

"I hope the news don't send the galaxy into a panic." Mace said.

"In war, better to know in half a battle we must." Yoda said receiving a concern expression on his face from the further worries.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy, there is trouble brewing for the Jedi and the Joes, wonder what COBRA is going to do once they have enough info on the new allies.<strong> **Read and Reply, Next up Dreadnok mayhem, an appearance by Zarana. The Sith arriving, and possibly more COBRA.**


	15. Chapter 12:Inner Conflicts

_**Note: I don't own Star Wars and G.I. Joe, they belong to their rightful owners, this story may be rated T for violence, and Tunnel Rat & Ripcord acting stupid. This is a G.I. Joe Renegades and Star Wars: The Clone Wars crossover. Reminder: If I have any spelling errors, please be free to post that in your review so I could correct them in any chapter.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Location: The Diner<strong>

The story of the Renegades beginnings as fugitives surprised many civilians listening in the diner. The new teammates however were concerned as the story soon reached its climax. Anakin's face changed to an angry expression as Scarlett told every vital information of COBRA industries. To the Jedi Knight, the descriptions of the organization fit well with the Sith and Separatist Alliance he and his friends have fought since the beginning of the war. Anakin had made R2-D2 record secretly of the vital info. Scarlett soon finished. She let out a long but silent sigh to relieve some stress out of her system.

"There, I told you everything; now are you happy." She said giving a startling glare at the Jedi Knights.

"Apparently yes, but still you should have told us this earlier just to be more aware of your enemies." Obi-Wan said. Sheriff Terry couldn't help but worry more.

"Well from the experience with the Dreadnoks, I can see why you strangers would want to know about their enemies." He said fiddling with his hat. Anakin had a different response as well.

"If you asked me, COBRA reminds me of the Separatist." He said with anger in his voice. Tunnel Rat almost fell of the table he was sitting on. Ripcord however spat out his drink offered to him.

"Separatist, now that's a name to watch out for, if you say they are like COBRA." Roadblock said with shock in his voice. Ahsoka turned to face the large man and made a slight response.

"They are, except there is a big difference." She said. The clones sat besides Tunnel Rat to join the conversation.

"They have an armada of battle droids that are a pain to beat; their leaders can be powerful as well. They can eliminate an entire army of clones if they want to." Rex said.

"And the main bosses are even crueler; like the Jedi Generals they have the Force, but they use it in a darker purpose." Cody added. Snake Eyes face changed behind his mask once he heard this. He turned to face Anakin standing besides him.

*Is that true.* he signed to the knight.

"I'm afraid so, remember about that sith lord that managed to cut away my arm when I was still a padawan. That's how powerful and dangerous Count Dooku and his friends can be. Even more dangerous than the enemies you've fought." Anakin said pointing to the glove covered mechanical arm with his only arm made of his own flesh and bone. The Renegades stared at him with their mouths open wide.

"Wow, you newbie's have more battle stories and experience than us." Ripcord said. Duke crossed in arms before he spoke a comment.

"No wonder you're all of higher ranks than us." He said. Scarlett didn't like then mentioning of the outsiders ranks despite she just got outranked.

"Think you and Snake Eyes can handle the Dreadnoks for this town's sake." Scarlett turned to Anakin giving a slight smirk but a sign of worry on her face.

"Depends, just as long as he stops being reckless." Anakin twirled his lightsaber in his hand but didn't ignite it. Jinx standing besides Ahsoka had a bad feeling and butterflies in her stomach.

"Hopefully your sensei's right, basically it's our fault." She whispered to the young padawan besides her.

"Maybe, but COBRA did hired the cloaking idiot in the first place." Ahsoka whispered back. Jinx laughed at the brief description of Zartan. Just before anything could be mentioned. Duke interrupted the privacy of the folks in the diner to speak to Wendy.

"So Wendy, when Zartan was confronting us. Why did you say that COBRA was buying the town?" Wendy already approaching a table with a cup full of coffee suddenly dropped the cup in her hand breaking it and spilling the caffeine drink on the tile floor. Sheriff Terry became silent, so did the rest of the diner. Jinx managed to find a cloth on the counter to help Wendy clean up the mess.

"Here, let me help." Jinx said getting on her knees and wiping the spill. Ahsoka picked up the ceramic shards with the Force, much to the waitress amazement. Ahsoka floated the pieces in the trash bin near the counter. Jinx looked at her with a little amazement. Ahsoka soon finished cleaning to notice the strange looks on the civilian's faces.

"What; is something wrong." Ahsoka asked. Anakin pulled her aside from everyone else to explain why people were looking at her oddly.

"Snips, they don't know well enough about us, and our skills with the Force." He managed to whisper. It finally hit her, but made her more aware of her surroundings. Wendy was giving Ahsoka a forgiving nod of her head.

"It's okay, recently besides the Dreadnoks showing up, COBRA industries have managed an order to buy this town, for some big production that they're planning; they want every civilian evacuated by the next two days." Wendy said almost crying from the revelation told. The Joes and the outsiders turned to face the Sheriff.

"Is that even true." Obi-Wan asked. Terry managed to sit his coffee down on the counter before he became angry with himself.

"She's right, now most of the townsfolk are scared and don't know where to go." Terry said hitting the side of his fist on the countertop. In a fit of anger, Anakin stormed out of the diner and outside which was already dark. He opened the back doors of the Coyote and began to sit on the floor and meditate in the Force. Unbeknownst to him someone had walk inside and sat besides him, in the same meditative position as Anakin. The Jedi sense the presence and opened his eyes to see Snake Eyes also meditating.

"You know you don't have to meditate with me for answers." Anakin said to the ninja. Snake Eyes turned to face Anakin still trying to meditate and calm his nerves.

*I didn't come here for answers, I was wondering if you were alright.* Snake Eyes signed to Anakin that got his attention. Anakin sighed and lowered his head.

"I'm fine, it's just that I wasn't expecting the same kind of mess me and the Jedi have faced, it's my entire fault I got the Dreadnoks angrier; who knows, and maybe I made it worst for the town." Anakin buried his face in his hands in grief. Snake Eyes put his hand on his shoulder.

*That doesn't mean it's going to get worst, you'll know way worst trouble in battle than out in the open.* Snake Eyes signed to him. The backdoors creaked getting both of the men's attention. They were facing both of their padawans and R2-D2.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, we were wondering if you were okay." Ahsoka said climbing inside with Jinx following.

"I'm fine Snips, just need to clear my head." Anakin said as Ahsoka sat besides him. Jinx also sat besides her master noticing he too was worried.

"It's not your fault sensei, most of us know it." Jinx said. Snake Eyes turned to give Jinx a small pat on her shoulder. R2-D2 still outside, beeped on agreement to the comments.

"Looks like someone agrees too." Ahsoka said making a small laugh. Anakin got on his feet to help R2-D2 inside. He used his powers to lift him in, since he didn't know where the ramp for him was.

"I still don't understand how you managed to use your powers to do things we ninja's can't." Jinx said. Snake Eyes simply nudged her in the arm in response. Anakin turned to face the young ninja.

"Maybe one of these days we can educate you with knowledge of the Force and possibly our galaxy, the same goes to your master as well." he said. Snake Eyes soon stood up and started to sign in response.

*And in return, me and my apprentice can teach you, your apprentice, and your master of our knowledge in martial art skills and our galaxy as well, since for starters you do need to learn our alphabet and translation.* Snake Eyes reminded.

"Sounds like a fair trade Skyguy." Ahsoka agreed. Suddenly a loud roar of an explosion was heard then the sounds of motorcycles outside. Everyone in the Coyote had their heads out the door to see what was happening. At the diner across the street, half of it was ablaze but no one was inside, but instead outside trying to fight off Dreadnoks that were causing havoc. The rest of the Joes and the outsiders were fighting as well. Zartan was standing in the middle of the road waiting for Snake Eyes and Anakin to show up.

"Where is ninja boy and his chopper scratching friend." Zartan demanded to know as he threw a grenade in front of some civilians and the Joes. From the sight of things, the fight was going to be a lot harder to get out of.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think, I know Zaranna isn't in this chapter, but she will be in upcoming chapters. Now I want reviews please, thank you.<strong>


	16. Chapter 13:Distractions & Fights

_**Note: I don't own Star Wars and G.I. Joe, they belong to their rightful owners, this story may be rated T for violence, and Tunnel Rat & Ripcord acting stupid. This is a G.I. Joe Renegades and Star Wars: The Clone Wars crossover. Reminder: If I have any spelling errors, please be free to post that in your review so I could correct them in any chapter.**_

* * *

><p>Ahsoka and Jinx were getting angrier at the biker gang causing more havoc to the town. Artoo was even getting ticked, however both the ninja and Jedi knight stay calmed.<p>

"What do we do now; we can't let everyone out there defend for themselves?" Jinx said.

"She's right, we got to do something." Ahsoka also agreed. Anakin look down at his lightsaber attached to his belt before making a decision. He made a slight movement of his hand making signs for Snake Eyes to understand.

*We better approached Zartan slowly; I don't want another mistake to happen.* Anakin signed to the ninja.

*Better off that, more time for a plan.* Snake Eyes signed back. Both of them nod their heads back in reply. Slowly both the men approached the head biker disturbing the fight and scuffle going on. Ahsoka, Jinx, and Artoo were afraid to watch what was going to happen next.

"Yo, Zartan, we're here like you asked." Anakin spoke getting Zartan's attention. The head biker turned around to face the two men.

"Look who finally showed up, the ninja and his laser wielding friend, about time, me and my men were getting bored of tearing up the place." Zartan said.

"There is no more need for such mayhem; you and your biker gang have caused enough trouble." Anakin continued. Zartan whistled to his men to get their attention. Every member of the gang surrounded their leader and the two men. Buzzer handed Zartan a katana that was laser-like, almost close to a lightsaber.

"You're ninja friend may use your friends laser swords, but no one else may use other weapons." Anakin turned to face Snake Eyes then Ahsoka, he was about to ask his padawan for one of her lightsabers but Snake Eyes refused.

*I can defend myself with my katana's, no need for a lightsaber.* Snake Eyes signed to Anakin. Zartan soon notice Snake Eyes wielding his katana's instead of the laser-like swords that Anakin's friends possessed.

"Fine, if you want to battle with your own swords, it makes it easier to take an enemy down." Snake Eyes gave a firm grip to his katana's in response showing a sense of determination. The Joes and the others watched as they got closer to the circle.

"I hope Snake Eyes and Anakin get out of the fight well." Tunnel Rat said to his friends.

"They have to if they can stop further destruction and corruption of this town." Obi-Wan made a point. Soon the fight began with Zartan charging both the men with anger. Anakin and the ninja both duck and jumped over the biker, but without the Force. Zartan turned around and soon clashed weapons with Anakin. But unknown to any of the Joes, a COBRA drone was hovering over the sky above them catching images of the fight, and of the outsiders. Ahsoka could sense something watching them, but couldn't think of who or what she felt. She turned her head to find nothing, she turned back to watch the fight and shrugged her shoulders as she forgot the thought. The fight continued on, Snake Eyes ducked every attack with his ninja's skills but with the strength he used he was getting exhausted pretty quickly. One of the Dreadnoks managed to let his leg out where no one could see and tripped the ninja on the ground. Anakin turned to see Snake Eyes on the ground trying to get back up.

"Snake Eyes!" Anakin yelled; Snake Eyes soon passed out from exhaustion. Most of the Dreadnoks even Zartan were laughing at the fallen ninja.

"Well, at least I made him too weak." Zartan suddenly kicked Anakin in the stomach. He fell on his knees. One of his arms was wrapped around his stomach, trying to ease the pain. Zartan approached the passed out ninja then grabbed one of his katana's. The Katana was pointed towards Snake Eyes neck. Scarlett watching began to scream. Anakin could only get angrier, very angry. His anger soon turns into a rage. Just before Zartan was going to decapitate Snake Eyes, Anakin got on his feet and made a very powerful force blast around him, pushing every Dreadnok on their backs. Everyone else watching couldn't believe what they just saw.

"Whoa, who knew that he could do that?" Sherriff Terry managed to say. Obi-Wan soon noticed a pattern to the Dreadnoks actions; it was very unusual for a fight to be this easy. Duke began to notice the behavior as well.

"Something's not right; they're acting like they're distracting us from something." Duke said to the Jedi besides him.

"Same here; I have a bad feeling we're going to find out why." a trigger in the Force soon alerted Obi-Wan, and the other two Jedi. Immediately they looked up to find the drone up in the sky watching them.

"Look! There's the reason why?" Obi-Wan pointed up at the drone. Duke and the other Joes looked up. Taking her crossbow she aimed at the drone but the drone had a mind on its own. The drone shot a plasma laser aimed at Scarlett. Ahsoka wielded both of her lightsabers and ran as fast as she could in order to block the laser. All of the Dreadnoks began to attack Anakin. Using his instincts, the Jedi Knight with his lightsaber in hand began to fight back. Tunnel Rat and Rex pulled Snake Eyes out of the crowd and into the Coyote. Jinx went into the truck to find any spare weapons; she found spare katana's she could use and just in time. One of the bikers had followed Tunnel Rat and Rex inside. Jinx turned one of the katana's upside down and hit the Dreadnok behind his head by the handle. Tunnel Rat and the clone captain stood there stunned. Jinx didn't notice the shocked but dragged the Dreadnok out of the truck and back into the street, he was still unconscious. The fight moved to the locals of the town. Everyone was either ducking for cover or finding something to fight with. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were however too busy helping Anakin fight off most of the Dreadnoks to help. Half the Joes chased and followed the drone flying all over the place. Many aims missed the drone, but many from the drone were too powerful. Duke suddenly got injured as one laser hit his right shoulder.

"AAHGH, we can't handle this fight much longer, we need to retreat." Duke suggested as he grasped his bleeding shoulder. Cody fighting as well had the same idea.

"I'm afraid you're right, many of us are getting hurt." he said. R2-D2 was hiding behind a trash can, shaking in fear. The COBRA drone noticed the drone and aimed again. R2-D2 began to wheel himself at a face pace towards his master. Anakin felt the droid nudge his leg. Buzzer was about to attack Anakin from behind until R2-D2 shocked him with one of his contraptions that was hidden in him. Buzzer fell on the ground passed out.

"Thanks Artoo." Anakin said. Jinx soon joined the Jedi in the battle. She stood at Ahsoka's side, helping her to take down most of the bikers with ease.

"This is one fight we got ourselves into." Ahsoka said.

"Actually, they are the one's that got themselves facing us." Jinx said before taking down another Dreadnok with her ninja skills. Scarlett came into the truck to check on Snake Eyes, reluctantly he regained consciousness.

"Is everyone alright?" Scarlett asked noticing that Duke was coming in with his right side drenched with blood drippings and Cody helping the soldier in.

"No, we're not lieutenant, Snake Eyes is suffering from exhaustion and Duke has a puncture in his shoulder." Tunnel Rat argued trying to stop the bleeding in Duke's shoulder. Roadblock and Ripcord came in quickly with a shock expression on their face.

"We just got word that someone may have contacted Flint about our whereabouts." Ripcord announced.

"COBRA has set us up again, we need to leave now." Duke said.

"But how, we still have the Dreadnoks to worry about." Scarlett said trying to argue. Snake Eyes threw a pillow at Scarlett then pointed towards the window on the other side.

"I think Snake Eyes wants you to see something." Roadblock said. Everyone looked outside to find most of the Dreadnoks already defeated, the only Dreadnok left was Zartan, and the drone however was still hovering above the Jedi and Jinx.

"Alright, you three took out most of my men, now all of you are going to pay." Suddenly Zartan became invisible in front of the Jedi. The two clones watching from the window were stunned.

"Where did the monkey-lizard go, he's gone." Rex asked. The three Jedi including Jinx huddled closer together, but R2-D2 was still with them, hiding behind the three. Suddenly Obi-Wan were hit in the back of the head by some unknown force. Anakin was kneed in the back but stood his ground. Ahsoka Force jump, avoiding an attack she sensed with the Force.

"Alright, you can stop hiding now, there's no reason to keep yourself unseen." Ahsoka said. Zartan suddenly showed himself but then changed his appearance to mock Ahsoka.

"Says the girl with the glowy swords." Zartan said imitating Ahsoka's voice perfectly. The three Jedi and Artoo were stunned.

"Now that's just plain weird." Anakin said. Zartan changed from Ahsoka's appearance to one that looks like Anakin's.

"Weird, what you didn't expect anything like this soldier boy." Zartan said now in Anakin's voice.

"I can also imitate and disguise myself as anyone….." Zartan change to look like Obi-Wan.

"Including all of your friends." Zartan finished in Obi-Wan's voice. The head biker attacked again managing to knock Ahsoka to the ground. Jinx helped the padawan up on her feet immediately noticing she was injured. Anakin could sense Ahsoka's pain.

"Get Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Artoo into the Coyote, I'll handle Zartan." Anakin commanded. Jinx hurried Ahsoka into the truck. Tunnel Rat and Roadblock accompanied the young ninja to fetch Obi-Wan. Fighting off the COBRA agent, Anakin managed to broke the device on Zartan's arm. The biker lost his will to use it.

"Nooooooo, that thing is a hassle to fix." Zartan complained before managing to find a weapon on the ground which was a long sword. Reluctantly Anakin's lightsaber was powerful enough to slice through it. In shock Zartan retreated to Snake Eyes bike, and then took off. Knowing that he had to pursue the Dreadnok, Anakin managed to find a motorcycle with a helmet that was still intact. He hopped on the motorcycle and began to pursue Zartan. The drone still intact began to follow after Anakin. The Renegades noticed what was happening.

"We need to follow that drone fast?" Duke said. Snake Eyes immediately got onto his feet and ran to the driver's seat.

"We better hang on to something?" Tunnel Rat said. Cody with a weird expression on face responded.

"Why?" he asked. The Coyote soon started then Snake Eyes drove at enormous speed like a crazy man. That immediately answered the clone's question. Anakin was now on Zartan's tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the chapter's crappy, I had to worry about something at home that was distracting. Read and Review please, &amp; May The 4th Be With U (I know it's two days ago (and I'm not saying that the 4th Doctor is in your house right now))<strong>


	17. Chapter 14:Viper Attack

_**Note: I don't own Star Wars and G.I. Joe, they belong to their rightful owners, this story may be rated T for violence, and Tunnel Rat & Ripcord acting stupid. This is a G.I. Joe Renegades and Star Wars: The Clone Wars crossover. Reminder: If I have any spelling errors, please be free to post that in your review so I could correct them in any chapter.**_

* * *

><p>The Jedi, not as far behind Zartan, picked up speed on his borrowed motorcycle. The drone following him still also did the same. Reeling in Anakin's mind worry arose and doubt increased.<p>

"Now I really got myself into it." he said to himself. When the Jedi wasn't paying attention, Zartan took out a grenade and threw it close to the ground, right in front of Anakin and his motorcycle. The young outsider gained back the attention of his surroundings once he noticed the grenade in front of him. Thank the Force Anakin noticed it in time before it went off. The Jedi had pushed it to the side of the road and into a ditch. Zartan had turned his head to see if that grenade had done the job, it didn't. His anger and impatience great, but he also had a second back-up plan, in his pocket of his biker jacket, he found a small canister, inside was something bigger and dangerous.

"I hope Mindbender wouldn't mind if I use one of his latest experiments now." He said to himself. He opened the canister and tossed it to the side of the road. Anakin could feel a dark presence around him as he became closer to the head biker. The Jedi didn't notice the canister that was leaking out a gooey substance as he passed. The strange disturbance in the Force enveloped around the young outsider, awareness was a sign of danger, but a danger from what exactly. Out of nowhere appeared a gooey mass, and this mass had arms and legs, it was actually a bio-viper. The appearance of the viper almost resembled Ripcord's mutated form, but it was somehow different due to a plasma cannon installed in its arm. Zartan had stopped his bike behind the bio-viper. Anakin had to stop quick to avoid a future attack, and to be better prepared for a battle since he didn't know what to expect.

Say hello to my little friend, or should I say big friend." Zartan announced with a sly tone. Anakin quickly got his lightsaber in hand. This was a mess he got himself into indeed.

"I wouldn't try to underestimate my pet, this one is from a special batch of bio-vipers Dr. Mindbender had concocted, and let's just says the cannon in its arm are a special feature." Zartan had informed the Jedi trying to make the hero full of fear. The Drone still up in the sky had begun to shoot plasma pulse lasers at Anakin. The Jedi had almost forgotten about the flying spy. Not a moment soon appeared the Coyote with Ripcord in the dock of the plasma pulse cannon. He managed to shoot the COBRA drone down before it had another chance to hurt or even kill Anakin. The rest of the Joes and Anakin's friends began to exit quickly out of the truck. All of them had their weapons lock and loaded in their hands once they saw the bio-viper. Zartan immediately commanded the viper to attack, making the Joes use their weapons in a fast pace. The viper had shot plasma at the renegades, some of them had ducked for cover from the blast, and Anakin was joining the rest.

"You mind telling me what's a bio-viper doing out here?" Tunnel Rat had asked the Jedi Knight of its whereabouts.

"Ask Zartan, he somehow got it out here." Anakin replied before noticing another blast heading towards them. Anakin had pushed Tunnel Rat to the ground to avoid the blast. The blast had made a huge hole in the ground. Duke immediately rushed to help Tunnel Rat and Anakin back on their feet after noticing the damage the bio-viper had caused.

"We need to find a way to rid that Bio-viper fast." Duke had explained. His pistol was aimed at the Bio-Viper's head but the plasma fire had gone through the viper's head without hurting it. Rex had tried to aim it as well towards the head with his twin blasters, but to no immediate results as expected but the same as the first attempt. Jinx had thrown a few shurikens towards the viper's chest with Ahsoka throwing one of her lightsabers like a boomerang. The lightsaber's handle suddenly got stuck in the walking goop pile of destruction, so did the Jinx shurikens.

"Nothing's working, that bio-viper must have a new upgrade Mindbender must have put or installed in that thing." Roadblock said. Zartan managed to retreat into the darkness, but he didn't run for long. Someone had managed to trip him when he wasn't looking. He fell face down on the pavement, he began to get back on his hands and knees to see who tripped, when he looked up he could see a certain ninja looking down at him, and that was the last person he saw before he was knocked out. Snake Eyes had kneeled close to the ground to examine something he noticed in the pockets of the jacket Zartan wore. Inside was a contract, a contract that was important to the Joes, and to the town where the Dreadnoks fight had occurred. Snake Eyes left Zartan as he was and began to join the fight against the bio-viper with the rest of the team. Obi-Wan, wielding his lightsaber, noticed the cannon in the viper's right arm. It seems the mechanisms were wired throughout the entire body. The Jedi Master immediately approached Scarlett in order to tell her of a possible weak point.

"Scarlett, I need you to take a very good look at its arm, and then tell me what you see." He had commanded. The redheaded lieutenant looked at Obi-Wan oddly.

"Mind telling me why; most of us are trying to focus here." She asked. Anakin had heard the conversation and began to run to his master's side.

"What about it's arm, master?" Anakin had asked. Obi-Wan immediately pointed at the cannon in his arm but more towards the wiring. Anakin finally saw what the Jedi Master meant. The bio-viper had aimed another blast at the Joes, only this time all of them came closer to the Coyote. Anakin began to shout to the fellow renegades about the found weak spot.

"Everybody, aim for the arm, that might be a possible weak spot." Anakin had commanded. Everyone looked at the viper's arm and began to notice the wiring running throughout its body.

"That explains why there isn't a chip in its head?" Tunnel Rat said. About everyone else began to shoot at the viper's arm. It seemed to take much effect on the hazardous monster, it became weaker, but it was hard to completely destroy. Snake Eyes climbed on top of the Coyote to inform Ripcord, who was still in the deck of the Coyote's plasma cannon. Snake Eyes tapped the protective glass to get the mutant's attention. Ripcord almost fell out of his seat in response. Snake Eyes then pointed to the viper below them. Ripcord didn't know what the ninja was trying to tell him.

"What are you trying to say Snake Eyes; you want me to use my cannon against that viper?" Ripcord asked. Snake Eyes nodded in reply. Immediately Ripcord got a hold of the controls of the cannon. Snake Eyes had move away from view before Ripcord could fire. The mutant had fired a large blast at the viper's arm; the blast had separated the arm from the rest of the body of the bio-viper. Everyone was on the ground ducking for cover, surprised at the soldier's action. Everyone looked up at Ripcord then to the bio-viper who was slowly trying to put itself back together. Quickly Anakin had approached the glomp remains and began to look for anything controlling it. He had found a small chip in the cannon arm of the viper. With the Force he removed the chip, sensing a bomb that would activate if the chip wasn't out correctly. In mid air he crushed the chip with his powers, but without even touching the thing. Anakin had turned to the Joes before heading into the Coyote to find his droid, who was hiding among the seats in the front.

"It's alright Artoo, you can come out now." Anakin motioned to the droid. The astromech approached his master immediately; the young Jedi Knight had put out the ramp for the droid to wheel out of the truck. Everyone else was investigating the parts of the cannon, and the bio-viper guts on the road. Anakin had R2-D2 join them to investigate more and to record data. Snake Eyes had tied Zartan with rope just in case he became conscious and try to run away. Anakin approached the masked ninja after he noticed something in his hands.

"What do you got there Snake Eyes?" Anakin asked. The ninja began to sign to the Jedi.

*The contract that COBRA used to buy the town; the townspeople may need this to fight back.* the ninja had informed. Anakin's padawan had managed to find the lightsaber that was stuck in the viper on the ground covered with slime.

"Eww, now I have to worry about goop all over my hands." She complained. Anakin had laughed at her complaints.

"I wouldn't start complaining yet Snips, we still got to get sleepy-head over here back into town, and deliver this contract COBRA has signed." Anakin had informed her. Every other Joe hurried into the Coyote; Snake Eyes had carried Zartan in keeping his eyes on the biker at all time, with the clones help.

"He's not going anywhere, but in a cell that's for sure." Rex said to his brother. After R2-D2 got into the truck Anakin began to wheel in Snake Eye's bike, then the bike Anakin had used earlier. Everyone looked at the Jedi in a weird way. The Jedi didn't know how to respond to their response.

"What?" he asked. Tunnel Rat had started to point towards Anakin's bike.

"Are you seriously taking the bike with us?" the medic asked.

"Yeah, we can't just leave out there on the road." Anakin explained. Everyone rolled back their eyes and ignored the Jedi. The doors had closed behind them, and then the Coyote's engines started. The truck was back on the road, ready to drop off Zartan and the signed contract, then to their next destination. Unknown to them, more trouble was coming, this time from a galaxy far, far, away.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this is a little crappy but I'm doing my best to make it better. Read and Review please, next up Zaranna, Padme, Satine, and the moment you been waiting for, COBRA teaming up with the Sith.<strong>


	18. Chapter 15: Alliance

_**Note: I don't own Star Wars and G.I. Joe, they belong to their rightful owners, this story may be rated T for violence, and Tunnel Rat & Ripcord acting stupid. This is a G.I. Joe Renegades and Star Wars: The Clone Wars crossover. Reminder: If I have any spelling errors, please be free to post that in your review so I could correct them in any chapter.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Location: COBRA Industries- Near Washington D.C.<strong>

In the very heavily guarded base of the industrial company and Cobra Commander's headquarters, it was the time of the day the sun would set on the horizon and when schemes would be planned the most. Unfortunately, unaccounted in the schemes would be unexpected visitors. These visitors will have a most unlikely offer,

Working on her desk, Baroness was ordering many files and documents in alphabetical and numerical order. This was normal if she didn't have to boss around Mindbender or eliminate company rivals.

"All of the things I do, a woman just can't take a break for once." Baroness complained in silence. She managed to finish sorting one file. Just before she could put the file back in the filing cabinet standing near the wall, she managed to receive a call from one of the security guards downstairs. Her business phone connected to her computer shook while it rang for attention. In frustration she picked up the phone to answer.

"Now this better be important or else the commander will either fire you or feed you to Serpenter." She threatened. On the other side of the line the security guard was pleading for help.

"We need help down here miss, some old man is attacking and killing most of the men." He panicked. This somehow humored Baroness at first.

"Old man, how can one manage to kill a strong man or even a bioviper." she laughed

"This is no joke Baroness, this man has a laser like sword that could slice through…ahhhhhught" The line suddenly went dead. The knowledge of the situation suddenly got into her head. This was not a joke as she thought. Immediately she turned on the communication screen on her computer to contact her boss.

"Commander, we have an emergency, someone has broken into the building but it's not the Joes it's something else." She said through the speakers. Cobra commander appeared on the screen.

"How urgent, it better be good." he warned.

"I think one of the new Joes friends had found us; he fit's the description of those three." She answered. For a few minutes everything went silent, and then in the ducts, it seems someone was crawling inside the Commander's office.

"It seems our guest decided to visit me." Cobra commander said. Then out of the air ducts jumped out Count Dooku wielding his red lightsaber. Burst through the doors was Baroness carrying a blaster in her hand.

"I don't know who you are, but you're going to end up dead." She threatened before she began to fire. Dooku blocked the shots with his lightsaber. Reluctantly, the shots missed Baroness, but she fell to the ground stunned.

"Sorry for the trouble I have caused, I came here looking for someone who is the commander of this building." Dooku said to the man sitting behind his desk.

"That would be me, Sir; I imagine you came from the same place as my new enemies have." Cobra commander got out of his seat to greet the man in polite manner.

"I see you already have trouble with Skywalker and Kenobi already, I was tracking those Jedi down from my ship. It seems one of your scientist inventions accidentally brought them here." Dooku revealed to the commander and Baroness. It seems Mindbender's invention did work, but was aimed at the wrong people.

"Well, what do you know; Mindbender was a genius, well not a genius for aiming the thing at the wrong set of people." Baroness said in a shocking tone. Dooku silently laughed.

"Wait just yet miss, I have a deal that your boss wouldn't refuse." Dooku said in a dark tone. Cobra commander seemed to smile behind his metallic mask.

"The Separatist and I have agreed to help with your advancements in your cause as some of my spies say to me; your technology seems to be dependable for military service." Dooku said.

"I will take the offer sir; I imagine that you and your world seem to have advancements in technology needed to support my plans." Cobra commander said with a conclusion that please the sith lord.

"Then we have a deal." Both men shook hands sealing a deadly deal.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long hiatus, I had a lot of things on my mind and could only manage one story over the period. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Sorry :(<strong>


	19. Chapter 16:The Plan

_**Note: I don't own Star Wars and G.I. Joe, they belong to their rightful owners, this story may be rated T for violence, and Tunnel Rat & Ripcord acting stupid. This is a G.I. Joe Renegades and Star Wars: The Clone Wars crossover. Reminder: If I have any spelling errors, please be free to post that in your review so I could correct them in any chapter.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Naboo-The countryside; Amidala's Private Retreat.<strong>

In the other galaxy, Padme Amidala resided at her private retreat, researching past alliances. None of her research gave a clue as to where Anakin and his friends disappeared. However, a new rumor of the Separatist allies reached the Republic. It seems the Separatist has once again wooed another company or system to join their side. At that moment, C-3PO came into her private office with Satine following behind him.

"Sorry to interrupt mistress, but it seem you have an important visitor." the gold plated droid announced. Satine came further into the room when the droid stepped aside from the doorway. There was sadness in the woman's eyes.

"Hello Duchess, didn't expect you to be here; any news as of yet." Padme asked offering a seat next to hers. Satine immediately sat down.

"Why yes, it seems to concern the new rumor the Republic senate has to offer. Turns out the sith did gain a new ally, but who this ally is surprised me." Satine answered. Padme put down her paperwork on her desk and listened to the Duchess's words.

"Oh, do you know who these allies are?" Padme asked before picking up a cup of tea to her lips. Satine paused before she could finally answer.

"Some corporation based out of the galaxy." Immediately, the senator manages to choke on the tea in her mouth and coughed. She recovered quickly and apologized.

"Sorry, I guess that news startled me." Padme said still coughing. Satine didn't laugh but smiled.

"It's alright, it was a shock to me too, but do you even realize what this means?" Satine continued with a concern look on her face. Padme suddenly pause knowing what Satine was trying to mentioned.

"Wait, are you saying this cooperation might be responsible for the three Jedi's disappearance?" Padme asked. Satine slightly nodded.

"I'm afraid so, if two rumors can come like hail fire that close, you must think they are connected." Satine said. Padme noticed her point in the conversation.

"Is the Jedi Order investigating this?" Padme asked. Satine shook her head a no.

"Then how are we to know if our friends are still out there, it's not like we can investigate ourselves." Padme said. Satine formed a smile on her face.

"I actually had Lux Bonteri do that kind of investigating with his cousin Sean Collins, both boys said they have never seen recruits such as what the Sith has recruited before." Satine announced. Padme looked at her in shock; she didn't expect a pacifist like Satine to plan such a thing, especially when it involves both Bonteri and his cousin in the conflict.

"Satine, that genius, but surprising of you." Padme said in shock. Satine got out of her seat and began to look out the windows of the private office.

"Yes, but it's the only way I could think of at the moment." Satine said. An idea just popped into the senators head.

"Are you sure, because I just got an idea." Padme said with a wide mischievous smile on her face. Satine turned to face her and saw the look on Padme's face.

"Oh no, please tell me your not planning to do what I think you may drag us into?" Satine said praying of something better to come to Padme's mind. Padme got out of her chair and approached Satine.

"Oh yes, now you better change, we're going behind enemy lines." The senator walked out of the room with a shocked Satine following her.

"Hopefully the Force will be with us." Satine prayed.

* * *

><p><strong>Entering Blondie and Ricochet, also I mentioned a soon to be apprentice of Snake Eyes, if you know who Sean Collins is, then you're right. It's Kamakura. Read and Reviews are welcomed.<strong>


	20. Chapter 17: Quake

_**Note: I don't own Star Wars and G.I. Joe, they belong to their rightful owners, this story may be rated T for violence, and Tunnel Rat & Ripcord acting stupid. This is a G.I. Joe Renegades and Star Wars: The Clone Wars crossover. Reminder: If I have any spelling errors, please be free to post that in your review so I could correct them in any chapter.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Planet: Earth<strong>

**Location: El Paso -Texas**

As the days passed, the Renegades including their new allies traveled out of their previous location into the state of Texas. They arrived in the Lone Star state for a next mission that was briefed the day before. All of them were suppose to meet up with their insider, Breaker. Anakin was out with Snake Eyes on his new motorcycle he took, courtesy of the Dreadnoks. Snake Eyes was on his own ride, sharing the road with the Jedi. The two were miles ahead of the coyote for safety measures. The two of them had been assigned to check out El Paso for any police or COBRA interference that could interrupt their assignment. For the days on this planet, Anakin and his friends had manage to learn the language barrier between this galaxy and his own. Surprisingly, he learned the alphabet and math very well. The Jedi's quick learning skills could have been in the record book if they weren't on the run. The Joes too had learn skills from the Jedi themselves in return. Tunnel Rat gain facts and knowledge of battlefield medicine from both Rex and Cody. Roadblock now knew how to repair a droid similar to Artoo, and hack into wiring systems by a loophole. Jinx manage to learn some ways a padawan would follow and what discipline boundaries there was. Duke learned some negotiation tactics from Obi-Wan himself. Ripcord soon got a better arm at ammunition thanks to Rex letting him use one of his blasters once in a while. Scarlett only learned stubbornness from her own mind. Snake Eyes only learned some fighting tactics from Anakin Skywalker, which some of those tactics were surprising to learn, but it did help to dodge a plasma laser which for a ninja, he almost missed noticing it. Anakin's mind went back to the present day instead of the days before once Snake Eyes manage to turn on his radio to a local rock station. The ninja looked at the JedI through his bike helmet.

*This side mission isn't as exciting, want to listen to some music to pass time?* Snake Eyes signed with one hand off the steering handle to Anakin.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind." With the Force in his mind, Anakin turned the station to the same channel as Snake Eyes without touching any buttons or switches. The radio started to play La Grange. Snake Eyes could recognized the band as Z Z Top themselves. Snake Eyes quietly laughed as the Jedi started to imitated Obi-Wan and Tunnel Rat complaining the music is too loud.

"You know, Roadblock does get carried away with his kind of music." Anakin stopped imitating and talked to Snake Eyes as they watched the road ahead of them. Anakin drove his bike a few inches ahead of the ninja's. At that very moment, the Earth started to rumble. Anakin manage to stop his bike on time, but Snake Eyes could only fall off and watch his own bike fall on it's side. Some rocks came down the cliffs, but they were not considered dangerous. Whatever cause the tremor also caused a strong tremor in the Force. Anakin could sense darkness nearby, the Dark Side grew strong. The earthquake stopped after two minutes of chaos. The road was covered with dust and rocks, but not enough to block the rest of the road. Anakin and Snake Eyes had dust covering them from head to toe.

*What the heck was that?* Snake Eyes could only sign. Anakin heard his com-link making buzzing noise before a hologram of Obi-Wan and Duke appeared.

"Anakin, Snake Eyes, are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked through the link. Anakin coughed up some dust before responding.

"We're fine, I guess you felt the quake too." Anakin responded. Duke stepped up in front of Obi-Wan to speak.

"Yes, but we manage to get some heavy damage to the Coyote, Roadblock and Artoo are trying to repair it quickly." Duke said.

"And Scarlett is giving us a bunch of crud." The background voice of Tunnel Rat interrupted the conversation. Anakin rolled his eyes at the medic.

"I'm afraid you two need to find Breaker for us, he's the only one who can repair the Coyote's computer system, and tell us something about the recent earthquake." Duke ended the conversation. The com link came offline. Now a new side mission was assigned to the two.

"Looks like we're going to be the only one's going to El Paso to get Breaker." Anakin hopped back on his bike after he helped get Snake Eyes bike on it's wheels.

*More work for us then.* Snake Eyes signed frustrated. The two went around the debris of the cliff to go ahead into the town, but something in the town lurked among the shadows. A trap from a galaxy far, far, away.

* * *

><p><strong>What trap would it be, Don't know yet but It's A Trap! Read and Review please, next up Cad Bane vs. the Joes, and the arrival of other allies.<strong>


	21. Chapter 18: Enemies Closer

_**Note: I don't own Star Wars and G.I. Joe, they belong to their rightful owners, this story may be rated T for violence, and Tunnel Rat & Ripcord acting stupid. This is a G.I. Joe Renegades and Star Wars: The Clone Wars crossover. Reminder: If I have any spelling errors, please be free to post that in your review so I could correct them in any chapter. Sorry if this is a very short chapter.**_

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Anakin and Snake Eyes have managed to reach the location to where Breaker was last located. Apparently, where he was located was a simple apartment complex. However, the atmosphere didn't seem peaceful. Anakin sense a dark presence nearby, and Snake Eyes could tell the place has been attack. On the outside walls, holes were visible. A quick investigation revealed it was made by a plasma pistol. Shrapnel littered the sidewalks, and one door to an apartment was opened by force. Anakin and Snake Eyes went into the apartment and found pieces of shrapnel and grenades scattered on the floor. Computer parts seem to pile at the corner of the room. Soon as they saw the scene, they soon found an unconscious Breaker on the floor.<p>

"This is not going according to plan." Anakin commented to his friend. The two were about to aid the fallen insider when they suddenly heard a blaster behind their heads.

"I wouldn't interfere if I were you, Skywalker." Anakin could recognize that voice. He and Snake Eyes turned around and saw Cad Bane, but he wasn't alone. Aurra Sing was with him as well. It seems the Jedi's enemies had soon become the Joes.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, sorry this is a very short chapter, the reason why is short, I have been invited to 2 proms, so I'll be very busy. Anyway, read and review please.<strong>


	22. Chapter 19: Revelation from a Bounty

_**Note: I don't own Star Wars and G.I. Joe, they belong to their rightful owners, this story may be rated T for violence, and Tunnel Rat & Ripcord acting stupid. This is a G.I. Joe Renegades and Star Wars: The Clone Wars crossover. Reminder: If I have any spelling errors, please be free to post that in your review so I could correct them in any chapter.**_

* * *

><p>In response, Anakin wielded his lightsaber. He did not expect two of his enemies to be here on the planet. However, enemies can be surprising.<p>

"Cad Bane; what are you doing here in this place, and how did you get to this galaxy?" Anakin asked. This was an encounter he would probably have to explain to his friends if he and Snake Eyes survives.

"As if you ask the questions; what you should be asking is why were here." Aurra Sing began to speak. Both blasters were in her hands, and her eyes gave an very sinister glimmer.

"Alright, why are you here?" Anakin spoke back. Cad Bane smirked before he started to pace around Anakin and Snake Eyes.

"Apparently, your disappearance has got the separatist suspicious, they became curious enough to discover how you and Kenobi manage to end up on this particular planet in a galaxy far, far, away from the clone war." Cad Bane revealed. Anakin could sense darkness in the story as Bane continued.

"Count Dooku manage to find a rip between this galaxy and ours. The cause of it was due to an invention our new allies thought it was a failed experiment; do you know who our allies are?" Cad Bane smirked once more. The bounty hunter didn't need to say much since Anakin finally got the message.

"No, the sith can't be allied with COBRA." Anakin said in disbelief.

"Right guess Skywalker, too bad we have to eliminate you and your friend before you get back to your renegade team." Aurra Sing laughed. Snake Eyes, however, had a plan already when the bounty hunters came closer with their weapons. Anakin could sense the ninja's intentions very clearly.

"There is one thing you may underestimate about my friend over here, he has a habit of disappearing." Anakin manage to smile mischievously. Cad Bane took the threat as a joke and pointed his blaster at the Jedi's head.

"Hah, I doubt your friend could escape from…" Cad Bane noticed the black clad ninja was gone. He became silent before his anger began to boil over.

"Alright, where is he Skywalker?" Cad Bane asked. Anakin continued to smile back.

"Don't know, how about you ask your partner." Anakin suggested. Cad Bane turned around and saw Aurra Sing unconscious on the floor and her weapons were gone. Cad Bane reacted and began to search for the ninja.

"Where are you; you cannot hide for long." Bane threatened. Snake Eyes was right above the bounty hunter, crawling on the ceiling. Getting a sense of a presence, Cad Bane looked up. However, Snake Eyes wasn't above him. Instead, the ninja was right behind him. Snake Eyes manage to kick Cad Bane in the back of the neck, knocking him into unconsciousness. Seeing what happened, Anakin approached his friend with a reassuring mood. Snake Eyes didn't seem to be in an 'close call' of a mood, instead he was more concern that Anakin's enemies had manage to get to Earth.

*Didn't realize you had more friends with you.* Snake Eyes signed to Anakin. Anakin approached the unconscious bounty hunters and searched them for a communication device.

"If what they say was true; then we should be able to trace an recent call to the employers." Anakin said. He finally found an holo in one of Bane's pockets. Snake Eyes manage to pick up the still unconscious Breaker off the ground and walked outside.

*I suggest we head back to our friends, who knows if Breaker would recover to tell us what happened.* Snake Eyes signed an suggestion to Anakin. Anakin followed him outside immediately and headed to his bike. The two Joes left the place, not knowing their friends had almost the same trouble as them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it took long to update with a new chapter, writers block was the problem. Anyway, read and review please, next up, more trouble and probably the Joes meeting the friendly kind of friends than the one's that believe in the dark side.<strong>


	23. Chapter 20: Attack of the Droids

_**Note: I don't own Star Wars and G.I. Joe, they belong to their rightful owners, this story may be rated T for violence, and Tunnel Rat & Ripcord acting stupid. This is a G.I. Joe Renegades and Star Wars: The Clone Wars crossover. Reminder: If I have any spelling errors, please be free to post that in your review so I could correct them in any chapter.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Location: El Paso, TX - Out of the city limits.<strong>

Outside El Paso, the rest of the Joes were already at a roadside gas station doing the repairs needed to fix the Coyote's engine, and computer system. Roadblock had the simple task of repairing the engine. R2-D2 had the job of repairing the computer system inside the van. However, being a droid from another galaxy with differences in technology proved to be difficult. Ahsoka was helping the poor droid with Jinx's assistance. Scarlett was getting frustrated with the one's doing the repairs. According to her, they were too slow. Obi-Wan could sense the redhead's impatience as he was the only one meditating outside. Tunnel Rat, Duke, and Ripcord seem to start a conversation with Rex and Cody as usual. The atmosphere around them didn't seem to change after all. Obi-Wan would think differently from the atmosphere since the Force was more accurate. As he continued to meditate, he could sense some sort of distress in the Force coming from Anakin, as if his former padawan had encountered some trouble. The Force seem to go even further, Obi-Wan could now sense a dark but familiar presence coming towards him and the Joes. This presence seems to match that of certain sith lord from the Jedi's home galaxy. It wasn't until an unknown male voice spoke that Obi-Wan snapped out of the trance.

"Hello, Master Kenobi." Obi-Wan instantly recognized that voice immediately. The Jedi quickly stood on his feet and wielded his lightsaber as he looked up above him. On the roof was a man with a cloak and gray hair. Ahsoka had rushed outside sensing the familiar presence as well, she too wielded her lightsabers. It wasn't long before the Joes notice what was going on. Roadblock quickly crawled out from under the Coyote, wondering what was happening. Most of the Joes had their weapons out in response.

"Count Dooku, what are you doing here?" Obi-Wan asked, recognizing the enemy.

"I should be asking you the same thing Master Jedi; however it seems your new friends' own enemies had told me how you and Skywalker seem to get to the planet." Dooku made a slight grin. The sith lord landed below on the ground softly with the Force guiding him. Obi-Wan knew the villain was talking about COBRA. The Joes didn't get the hint immediately.

"Who is this old dude, he looks like a stuck up rich man." Tunnel Rat asked one of the clones standing next to him.

"Count Dooku I'm afraid; notorious sith lord of the Separatist army, killed many of my brothers in some battles." Rex answered, ringing a bell towards the soldiers. The Joes, who heard the comments coming from Rex, raised their weapons higher. Ahsoka could sense Dooku wasn't alone, but kept something hidden.

"Let me guess; you've met COBRA too; haven't you?" Ahsoka said. Dooku's grin grew wider. The Joes suddenly knew the revelation the Jedi sensed was true.

"Not just me, but the entire Separatist army; turns out their bio-vipers are needed more in the Clone Wars than expected. They provide us with their soldiers & technological advances and we provide them with ours." Dooku continued to speak. Obi-Wan's mouth open in shock. Duke became disturbed as Dooku further revealed the disturbing news.

"You wouldn't dare; this world isn't ready to enter in your kind of war." Duke began to speak up. Dooku turned to the Sergeant with a grin. Unexpectedly, the Count started to Force choke Duke off of his feet, which scared most of the Joes. Roadblock got out his plasma pulse machine gun and aimed it at Dooku.

"Put my friend down, now!" Roadblock commanded. Duke was almost out of breath and about to pass out as the Force became tighter around his neck. A few seconds later, Dooku let go of Duke. The soldier landed on his knees gasping for air. Tunnel Rat rushed towards Duke's side to check on his current state.

"Take this as a warning to all; if you ever contact the Republic or try to prove the government of this planet of COBRA's activity or the Separatist alliance, we will enslave this galaxy and plunder it of its riches." Dooku formed a cloud of dusk around his self and disappeared. The Joes suddenly became aware of the current situation at hand. Ahsoka stopped wielding her lightsabers, but Obi-Wan did not. He still sensed trouble.

As he expected battle droids and bio-vipers had appeared from out of nowhere, shooting off laser fire.

"Everyone get in the Coyote now, we need to leave the area as soon as we can." Scarlett commanded. As instructed to do, everyone rushed in. Jinx and R2-D2 were the only ones in the van at the time.

"What's going on?" Jinx asked.

"One of our old friends had paid us a visit." Ahsoka said in some honesty. Roadblock started the van's engine, fortunately it was repaired already. The coyote drove away from the area in order to retreat to safety. The computer systems, on the other hand, were not repaired completely as hoped.

"How are we going to contact Anakin or Snake Eyes, neither of our COM links or earpieces work?" Ripcord made a note of the problem as he was trying to use his own earpiece. Apparently the Joes would have to find another way to get to their two friends.

"Then we may need to drive into the city to find them." Obi-Wan added. Roadblock drove the coyote faster than the suggested speed limit towards El Paso. Unexpected to them, Anakin and Snake Eyes were coming towards them on their motorcycles. Breaker was tied around Snake Eyes back since the computer hacker wasn't conscious. The two men suddenly caught sight of the Coyote driving towards them.

"Hey Snake Eyes, do you see what I see?" Anakin asked. Snake Eyes looked ahead of the road and saw the van coming towards them on the opposite side of the road. Seeing the van driving meant the Joes had fixed the engines, or something was wrong. Anakin could sense a strong disturbance in the Force as the van got closer. It wasn't until Anakin notice bio-vipers and battle droids coming towards the van that could confirmed the suspicions.

"I think we have company." Anakin took out his lightsaber and ignited it in his robotic hand. Snake Eyes took out his katana and motioned Anakin to drive pass the Coyote. The Joes inside the van noticed their two friends on their bikes instantly. To Obi-Wan, he noticed Anakin and Snake Eyes were wielding their weapons. The Jedi Master walked to the back door of the van and looked out the small window. The battle droids and bio-vipers had managed to follow them. Some of the enemies were in tanks created either by the Separatist or COBRA Industries. Just as Anakin passed the Coyote he sliced through some of the battle droids as he drove through the army. This was one way to eliminate the enemy, but everything wasn't enough. The rest of the Joes would have to fight sooner or later if they were going to make it out of the mess alive. And by rest of the Joes, this means anyone who was soon to become one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the chapter is short, but I plan to have Padme and Satine appear in the next chapter and meet the Joes.<strong>


	24. Chapter 21: Holo-messages

_**Note: I don't own Star Wars and G.I. Joe, they belong to their rightful owners, this story may be rated T for violence, and Tunnel Rat & Ripcord acting stupid. This is a G.I. Joe Renegades and Star Wars: The Clone Wars crossover. Reminder: If I have any spelling errors, please be free to post that in your review so I could correct them in any chapter when I have time to edit. Sorry for the hiatus again. Excuse was I had to retake ACT again then that cause a writer's block, then turns out I had to prepare to move into my grandmother's house, so I was extremely busy. Also I'm a senior in high school so I have scholarships to apply for.**_

* * *

><p>Anakin jumped off his bike and sliced a droid in mid-air. Snake Eyes also hopped off his own chopper. The ninja approached the back door and quickly opened the van. He untied Breaker from his back and allowed Tunnel Rat to carry the unconscious man in.<p>

"Whoa, what happened to him?" Rex asked. Snake Eyes returned to battle without an explanation for Breaker's condition. Ahsoka watch her master fight off as many vipers and droids as he could.

"Is anyone going to help them?" she asked aloud. Some of the Joes didn't answer immediately.

"Did you remember earlier, we're outnumbered and these two are the best that can take our enemies head on?" Tunnel Rat said over the commotion of noises made by laser fire. Ahsoka only rolled her eyes before rushing out of the Coyote. Her lightsabers were already ignited in both hands. Rex decided to follow her lead and run back into battle. Some of the Joes followed, including Jinx. Scarlett only remained with Tunnel Rat and R2-D2 in the van.

"Aren't you going to join them Red?" Tunnel Rat asked. Scarlett came out of her thoughts and raised a brow at the medic.

"Well someone needs to watch the van while you tend to Breaker grunt." Scarlett made up a logical excuse. Tunnel Rat knew better to why Scarlett stayed.

"Lately you have been untrusting of our new friends, no matter how hard they protect our backs from COBRA. I think you're jealous that Anakin knows more of what's he's doing than you." Scarlett boiled with fury as Tunnel Rat said this. Immediately she took her crossbow from the charging station and walked out of the van. She shot the first viper or droid she would see. Her anger made herself persuasive to take enemies head on. Tunnel Rat closed the van after shaking his head at the female lieutenant.

"One of these days, she's going to need to take a strong chill pill." Tunnel Rat mumbled to himself. He returned to tend to Breaker until he noticed R2-D2 acting weird.

"Would you keep your voice down, I'm trying to work." Tunnel Rat said to the astromech. Artoo then nudged the medic's arm.

"Alright, what is it and this better be…" He became silent when he notices a button on the droid began blinking. Out of curiosity he touched the blinking switch and before his eyes a hologram of an unknown woman appeared.

"Hello is anyone there?" the woman asked for anyone on the other side of the communication.

"Yes…Private Nicky Lee, who is calling?" Tunnel Rat asked. The woman responded kindly.

"Senator Amidala of the planet Naboo is Skywalker or Kenobi with you?" the supposed senator asked.

"No, apparently we're being attack at the moment. Do you know them?" Tunnel Rat asked further.

"Yes, and what do you mean by being attacked?" the woman said.

"Long story short, droids and bio-vipers are trying to kill us after some old dude showed up threatening us and tried to choke the life out of Duke." the medic explained.

"Have R2-D2 turn on his tracking signal, I be there as soon as I can."

The transmission ended and a red light on Artoo's head began to glow. Tunnel Rat ran out the van to find anyone near to tell the news. He managed to stumble upon Anakin who finished dismantling two droids and one viper.

"Anakin, are you busy?" Tunnel Rat said, running toward the Jedi. Anakin turned his head and talked back to the Joe.

"Have you gone blind, yes I'm busy." Anakin said before taking on a viper head on. Tunnel Rat took out his plasma pistol and joined Anakin in order to get the news to him.

"Apparently Artoo manage to receive a call from someone." Tunnel Rat said amidst the laser fire. Anakin listen as he kept fighting.

"It could have been a normal radio signal from a station nearby, Tunnel Rat." Anakin added.

"Well, would a radio signal contain a hologram of a woman with the name of Amidala in it?" Tunnel Rat sarcastically added. Anakin responded by quickly dismantling the viper. In haste he ran from Tunnel Rat and to Obi-Wan, who at the moment felt an untimely and friendly disturbance in the force.

"Master." he heard Anakin's call for his attention. Obi-Wan suddenly pointed up at the sky where a Naboo cruiser could be seen coming in for a landing.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for the long months, you know how it is being a senior trying to get into college. Anyway read and reply. I'll update my other fanfics as soon as possible.<strong>


End file.
